Por siempre serás mía
by Girly-Black
Summary: Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Black se conocen en la clase de Slughorn. Resultan siendo muy buenos amigos, él le enseña cosas nuevas y la lleva a pasear, pero, cuando Tom descubre los Horcruxes, ¿todo seguira igual? EL CAPITULO 7 ESTA AL AIRE!
1. Capitulo 1: Horcruxes y nuevas amistades

**N/A** Hace tiempos que quería escribir de Voldy y Bella (en este caso Tom & Bella) Creo que es bastante difícil escribir de esta pareja (teniendo en cuenta que ambos son muy difíciles), pero lo voy a intentar, ya que es mi pareja favorita xD

**IMPORTANTE:** Deberia poner este fic en TomxBella, pero no es una sección muy visitada así que la pondre en Voldemortxbella

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, solo la trama es __mía. Por eso, cambiare datos __y fechas __de la historia verdadera para poder hacer mi fic._

**Posdata:** El nombre no es muy original, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió n.nU

**Por siempre serás**** mía**

**Capitulo 1: Horrocruxes y n****uevas amistades**

Se levanto de la cama con pereza. Había tenido una mala noche, Slughorn había dejado un montón de tarea y ella había tardado hasta la 1:30 de la mañana haciéndola. Y aparte de eso, este profesor le había dado una invitación para asistir a clase de pociones con los de sexto año, _"Porque eres la mejor de tu clase…"_ Y ella no sabía si tenía los conocimientos suficientes para estar en clase con los de sexto, pues ella hasta ahora iba en cuarto.

Se miró al espejo, sus cabellos negros estaban despeinados y sus pesados ojos querían dormir un poco más. Pero no había tiempo, Slughorn había sido muy claro con la hora, y ella sabía que no le convenía desobedecer. _El sueño no es algo que vaya a afectar a Bellatrix Black_ _en su clase de pociones_, pensó, se vistió rápidamente, lavo su cara y cepilló su cabello.

Cuando bajó a la sala común, se encontró con alguien con quien no deseaba encontrase…

-Hola Bella -Dijo Rodolphus Lestrange -¿Tienes prisa o…?

-Sí -Respondió-Tengo prisa…

Diciendo esto, salió de la sala común y fue al Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría de las miradas de los chicos de Slytherin se voltearon asía ella cuando entró. A Bellatrix no le importaba ninguno de ellos, todos eran estúpidos y nada dignos de ella, así que se sentó a un extremo de la mesa en donde aun no había llegado nadie.

Comió rápido y en silencio. Luego, se levantó de la mesa y fue a la clase de pociones, en donde seguro, Slughorn la estaría esperando…

-Alumnos. Hoy esperamos a una invitada de cuarto año -Anunció Slughorn a la clase -Sean buenos con ella, es una chica maravillosa…

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta…

-Ah. Aquí está –Dijo Slughorn – ¡Pasa, querida!

La puerta se abrió y Bellatrix entró. Muchos de los chicos que estaban en el salón pasaban saliva por ella. Bella los ignoró.

-Chicos, ella es Bellatrix Black–Dijo Slug, y varios chicos le sonrieron a Bella – Ahora, puedes sentarse en…Umm¿te importaría que Bella se siente contigo, _Tom_?

-Oh no, claro que no…-Respondió un chico muy atractivo

Bellatrix se sentó en una mesa con el chico, que la miraba maliciosamente.

-Y ahora, por favor abran su libro de pociones en la pagina 347. Tom¿podrías compartir tu libro con nuestra invitada?

-¡Seguro! –Exclamó Tom, abrió su libro en la pagina 347 y lo corrió un poco al lado de Bella para que ella también pudiera leer.

-Gracias…-Murmuró Bellatrix. Tom no dijo nada, solo le sonrió encantadora y astutamente, lo que hizo que Bella se sonrojara y volteara su mirada al libro de pociones.

La lección de ese día trataba de la poción multijugos y de la mejor manera de prepararla. La clase no fue difícil, no, todo lo contario. Bella alzó varias veces la mano para contestar las preguntas de Slughorn.

-Y ahora –Dijo Slughorn –Me gustaría que trabajaran en grupo con los de su mesa haciendo una poción multijugos. Estará lista en unas semanas…

-Bueno -Dijo Tom – Tú y yo somos los únicos en esta mesa…

Bellatrix asintió. Tom puso su caldero sobre la mesa y empezó a añadir los ingredientes, con la ayuda de Bella.

-Eres muy inteligente -Le dijo Tom, cuando ella agregaba algunos ingredientes al caldero- Jamás había conocido una chica tan lista como tu…Ni tan bonita…

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo¿Qué quería este chico?… ¿Seducirla? Bueno, pues si era así, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Los otros chicos solo se derretían y quedaban como imbéciles cuando ella pasaba…Y eso no era exactamente lo que Bella quería.

Después de la clase de pociones, todos los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón. Bella se había quedado conversando un poco con el profesor Slughorn, y cuando salió de la clase (de ultimas) se encontró con Tom, que la esperaba en la salida.

-Hola -Dijo el chico -¿Tienes clase ahora?

- No -Respondió Bellatrix -Puedo descansar una hora antes de la clase de Herbologia.

-¡Oh yo también tengo una hora libre! –Exclamó Tom -¿Quieres venir conmigo a dar un paseo?

-Yo…-Bella estaba muy tímida con este chico. Durante toda la clase lo único que hizo fue coquetear con ella, y Bellatrix jamás se había sentido así con alguien. Pero le estaba gustando…-¡Si, claro!

Tom sonrió y la tomó de la mano. Muchos chicos miraron con envidia a Tom cuando lo vieron con Bella pasar por los pasillos.

-¿A dónde vamos, Tom? -Preguntó la chica

-Al lago -Respondió el otro

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron a la orilla del lago y pasaron arto rato hablando. Tom le contó que él era el favorito de Slughorn de sexto año, y Bella le dijo que ella pensaba que la clase sería muy difícil, pero no lo había sido.

-Si…-Dijo Tom -Oye, ya casi se cumple la hora y necesito ir a la biblioteca…

-Oh, pero yo puedo acompañarte, si quieres…

-Mmm…Mejor no. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Más bien yo te acompaño hasta la sala común ¿te parece?

-Bueno…

A Bella le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con él, pero no insistió en acompañarlo. _Ya tendremos tiempo para vernos después…_Pensó.

Tom se levantó y ayudó a parar a la chica. Corrieron hasta al castillo y se dirigieron a la sala de Slytherin.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo. Nos vemos luego, Bella…

Bellatrix se despidió de él y subió a su habitación a tomar su libro de Herbologia.

-Hola Bella -Dijo Rodolphus Lestrange, que acababa de llegar de su clase de historia de la magia - ¿Dónde has estado?…Bueno, como sea, vámonos ya a Herbologia o llegaremos tarde…

Bellatrix suspiro y dijo,

-Bien…

Las semanas pasaron y Tom y Bellatrix se seguían encontrando en su tiempo libre. Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y a veces iban a la biblioteca juntos a leer algunos libros prohibidos o a que Tom le ayudara a ella con su tarea.

-Te prometo que te voy a enseñar mas maldiciones nuevas -Le dijo un día, en la sala común -Por cierto¿vamos a la biblioteca a sacar algunos libros prohibidos?

-Es una gran idea -Respondió Bella, quien no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de estar con Tom, así fueran solo unos segundos…

Los dos chicos salieron de la sala común de Slytherin. Ya era por la noche y no quedaban muchos estudiantes en la biblioteca, lo que podrían aprovechar para tomar algunos libros de la sección prohibida.

Se sentaron en una mesa lejos de los demás y charlaron un rato, esperando a que se fuera el resto de la gente.

-¡Shh! -Dijo un estudiante de sexto en la mesa de al lado de ellos -¡Esto es una biblioteca, cierren la boca!

-¡Vete si te estamos molestando! -Le gritó Bellatrix

El chico se enojó. Se paró de su mesa y agarró con fuerza a Bella de la muñeca, haciéndole daño.

-¡Yo te voy a callar!…-La amenazó.

Tom se levantó y golpeó al chico que lastimaba a Bellatrix. Estaba enfadado¡él no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a su amiga!

-…Y si la vuelves a tocar -Dijo -¡Te romperé la boca!

El chico se asustó y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Tom a la chica, que se había sonrojado.

-Si -Respondió Bella -Gracias…

-No hay porque…-Respondió Tom

En ese momento, el profesor Slughorn apareció por la entrada de la biblioteca, y al ver a Tom y a Bellatrix se acercó a su mesa.

-¡Tom, Bella! -Exclamó alegremente -¡Me alegra verlos, muchachos!

-Buenas noches, profesor -Dijeron ambos.

-¡Ahh!-Dijo Slughorn -No sabía que ustedes dos eran amigos…

-Si…-Respondió Tom -Somos buenos amigos…

-¡Oh, eso es excelente! -Exclamó Slug- Mis dos mejores alumnos…_Amigos_. Bueno chicos, los veo después, tengo que buscar algunos libros.

Diciendo esto, tomó algunos libros de las estanterías y se fue.

-Tom…-Dijo Bellatrix -Ya podemos ir disimuladamente a la sección prohibida…

-Sí, ven…

Se pararon de su mesa y fueron a la sección prohibida.

-¿Qué estamos buscando hoy, Tom?

-Nada en especial -Respondió el chico de cabello oscuro -Algo que nos llame la atención. Un libro de magia negra, quizá…

Al cabo de algunos minutos de revisar estanterías y dejar salir algunos gritos de horror, encontraron un libro que a Tom le pareció muy interesante: _Horrocruxes_

-Creo que ya encontré algo, Bella…

-¿Qué es, Tom? -Preguntó Bella, acercándose a su amigo 

-No lo sé -Respondió el atractivo chico -Pero parece interesante…_Horrocruxes_

-¿Y que se supone que es Horro…Como sea?

-No lo sé…Pero seguro lo sabremos cuando lo leamos.

Tom abrió el libro con cuidado. Era tan viejo que sus amarillas páginas estaban pegadas entre sí y algunas rotas.

-Umm -Dijo Tom -Ya vamos a la sala común. Aquí no puedo leer nada y ya van a cerrar la biblioteca.

Salieron disimuladamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que habían estado en la sección prohibida.

-Oye -Le dijo Bella a Tom antes de salir de la biblioteca.

-¿Dime?

-¡No quiero ir a la sala común, el tonto de Rodolphus debe estar esperándome!

-¿Quién es Rodolphus? -Preguntó Tom

-¡Es un idiota que no me quita los ojos de encima! –Respondió Bellatrix enojada – ¡Nunca me deja en paz!

-¿Pero a donde más vamos a ir a esta hora?

- ¡No lo sé, tu eres el genio!

-Umm…Slughorn debe estar en el salón de pociones. Me imagino que estará preparándose para su clase de mañana. Le pediremos que nos deje quedarnos un rato y después nos iremos.

-Bien…

-Bueno, entonces vamos. Pero ten cuidado de no decirle nada a Slughorn sobre los Horrocruxes, quizá sea algo peligroso.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por los pasillos cogidos de la mano, dirigiéndose al salón de Slughorn. Tom Riddle era un prefecto, así que no tenía muchos problemas por estar fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche, y si alguien preguntaba, él estaba llevando a Bella a la sala común.

-¿Profesor Slughorn? -Preguntó Tom, cuando llegaron al salón de pociones

La puerta se abrió y Slug los miró con sorpresa.

-¿Y que se supone que están haciendo ustedes aquí, jovencillos?

-Profesor -Dijo Bella -Vera, es una larga historia…Todo el día estuve ocupada en mis clases y haciendo mis tareas. Esta tarde Tom y yo nos encontramos y le dije que aún me hacía falta terminar una, y él se ofreció a ayudarme, pero ya van a cerrar la biblioteca y…Creímos que usted nos dejaría estar aquí un rato.

Tom se asombró cuando ella terminó. No habían hablado de decir esto, pero bueno, sonaba bastante convincente.

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? -Dijo Slug. Bellatrix asintió -¿Por qué no van a la sala común?

-Ya fuimos -Mintió Tom, rápidamente- Pero había un chico que no nos dejaba estudiar, empezó a fastidiarnos…Así que tuvimos que salir y venir aquí.

Slughorn los miró a ambos por unos momentos. Finalmente dijo,

-Bien, pero solo unos minutos. Tom, no quieres perder tu puesto de prefecto…

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Exclamó Tom- Gracias profesor, solo nos demoraremos unos cuantos minutos…

El y Bella entraron al salón y se sentaron en una mesa. Slughorn estaba tan ocupado que no les prestó atención en absoluto, así que pudieron sacar el libro con toda tranquilidad y leerlo mentalmente. Cada vez que avanzaban en su lectura Bella ponía caras de horror, cuidándose de no dejar salir ningún grito.

-Chicos…-Dijo Slug de repente -Voy a tener que salir a hacer algo. Ya vuelvo…

Diciendo esto salió de del salón, dejando a Bella y a Tom totalmente solos.

-Tom, este libro es horrible -Le dijo Bella tan pronto Slughorn cerró la puerta -No quiero seguir leyendo lo…

-¡Bella, es interesante! -Exclamó el otro -Imagina que pudieras dividir tu alma y ser inmortal… ¡Nadie podría matarte!

-Pero Tom…

El chico la silenció poniendo su dedo en sus los labios. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios segundos. Tom se mantuvo con su dedo en los labios de la chica, finalmente bajó su dedo y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Bella.

El beso fue lento, pero lleno de pasión. Bellatrix rodeó a el chico por el cuello y el a ella por la cintura. Estaban tan consumidos en el beso que ni se dieron cuenta cuando el profesor Slughorn entró al salón y quedó tieso.

-…Cuando dijiste "buenos amigos" no sabía que te referías a _tan _buenos amigos, Tom… -Dijo Slughorn. Los chicos se separaron en seguida.

-Profesor…-Murmuró Tom

-¡Oh, lamento haberlos interrumpido! Ignórenme…Yo tengo que preparar mi clase para mañana.

-No…-Dijo Tom -Nosotros…Ya nos vamos…

Sin decir otra palabra, el joven tomó el libro y agarró la mano de Bella, jalándola hacia afuera.

-Mejor vámonos ya a la sala común -Le dijo Tom a la joven cuando cerraron la puerta del salón de pociones.

Bellatrix no sabía que decir o hacer. Se había sobresaltado cuando Slughorn los había interrumpido y espera que Tom la volviera a besar…

Durante todo el camino del salón de pociones a la sala común ninguno se dijo nada. Tom parecía bastante serio, mientras Bella estaba confundida.

-Tom…-Dijo ella finalmente, cuando llegaron al cuadro de la entrada.

Tom alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Bellatrix.

-No te preocupes…-Dijo, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y ambos entraron por el retrato. Y como Bella lo esperaba, allí estaba Rodolphus Lestrange, sentado en el sofá.

-¡Bella! -Exclamó, cuando entraron -¿En dónde estabas que tardaste tanto?… ¿Y quién es este?

-Es Tom Riddle -Respondió Bellatrix

-Oh…-Murmuró Rodolphus -Disculpa Tom, pero ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas? Tengo que decirle algo a Bellatrix.

-No veo porque debo irme -Respondió Tom, desafiante -Todo lo que le tengas de decirle a _mi_ _novia _se lo dirás al frente mío.

Con estas palabras, Rodolphus se quedó boquiabierto¿Su novia? Entonces miró a Bella con una de esas miradas '¿Es verdad?'

-Si…-Dijo Bella, quien se había sorprendido -Somos novios

Rodolphus se puso pálido. Parecía que acabara de ver al mismísimo demonio.

-Yo…-Dijo, al recomponerse un poco -Ya–ya me voy…

Diciendo esto, salió corriendo a las habitaciones.

-Bella -Dijo Tom, después de algunos segundos -Vete a dormir ya…

Bella asintió y sin decir nada corrió a su habitación. No sabía porque, pero no se sentía bien… ¿Pero porque? Había obtenido su beso con Tom y Rodolphus por fin dejaría de molestarla…Rodolphus, si era él. Estaba sintiendo pesar por él…Este idiota la amaba desde hace años, pero entonces se aparece Tom y le daña todas sus esperanzas con Bella. _Pero eso no importa… ¿Qué me importa?_, pensó Bella, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo mas la inquietaba…

Se sentó en su cama y pensó, _Tom, el libro, Tom… ¡El libro!__... ¡__L__os Horrocruxes! _Era eso. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía el presentimiento que su "novio" iba a…_ ¡Qué va!_

-No, Tom no haría eso -Se dijo a sí misma -El no…

Y de repente, cerró los ojos y cayó dormida.

**N/A:**¿Cómo les pareció el primer capítulo? Ya estoy pensando en que voy a hacer en el segundo. Claro, en mi historia Bella siempre va a saber de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort…

Y decidí que serian amigos, por ahora…No, no se preocupen, no voy a dañar su relación xD…

Bueno ¡nos vemos en el próximo capi! n.n (No pondre el proximo capitulo si no dejan reviews porque voy a pensar que nadie lo leyo...)


	2. Capitulo 2: Por siempre serás mia

**N/A:** Perdón a los que los he tenido esperando…La cosa es que he estado bastante ocupada escribiendo un montón de cosas más (en las que tengo que estar inspirada) y entonces no me queda tiempo para inspirarme en este fic xD

Más adelante, veremos un poco más de el Riddle que todos conocemos perfectamente… Con el tema de Horrocruxes y todo eso, haré que Tom se vuelva más…Voldemort xD

Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, amigos

**Por siempre serás mía**

**Capitulo 2**

Bellatrix se despertó al otro día. Tenía puesta la misma ropa del día anterior y había sentido mucho frio durante toda la noche, pues solo se había quedado dormida y por supuesto, no se había tapado con las cobijas.

-¿Qué horas son? -Se preguntó a sí misma, incorporándose para poder ver el reloj en su mesita de noche. -¡¡¡10:48 DE LA MAÑANA¡Es súper tarde, todo el mundo está ya en clase!

Se levantó de un salto e intentó peinarse mientras se cambiaba la ropa y buscaba sus libros. La hora del desayuno había pasado hace siglos, y también la clase de transfiguración…Si tenía suerte podría llegar a tiempo para Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Me van a regañar -Murmuró para sí -Me van a matar…

Bella tomó sus libros, metió los pies en los zapatos y bajó a la sala común, donde los estudiantes estaban empezando a llegar de sus clases. Rodolphus Lestrange estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. Se percató de la llegada de Bellatrix, pero fingió estar concentrado en su libro y no le prestó atención. _Pobre joven enamorado y resentido…_pensó Bella, y salió de la sala común.

Corrió por los pasillos con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando oyó que una voz la llamaba desde lo lejos…

-¡Bella! -Gritó la voz. Bellatrix se volteó y encontró a Rodolphus corriendo hacia ella.

-Tengo que irme a defensa contra…

-¡Lo sé! -Exclamó Rodolphus -Yo solo quería decirte que…Que perdón por mi aptitud de ayer. No debí irme así como…Como…

-Rodolphus, tengo que irme…-Dijo Bellatrix, dando se la vuelta.

-¡No, espera! -Dijo el joven, y la agarró por la muñeca -Quería decirte que si tú y tu…_Novio_…Yo…Les deseo mucha suerte.

-Está bien, Rod -Dijo Bella y le dio palmaditas en el hombro -El y yo realmente no somos novios…

La cara de Rodolphus se llenó de color y su boca se torció en una gran sonrisa. No eran novios… ¿Entonces solo eran amigos? Tal vez Tom Riddle solo lo había dicho por bromear…Tal vez él, Rodolphus, aun tenía esperanzas con Bellatrix.

-Bueno -Dijo Bellatrix -Nos vemos luego…

-Si…-Murmuró el otro, y se devolvió saltando alegremente a la sala común.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Realmente no sabía porque le había dado esperanzas…Debió matarlo con el "somos novios…", pero sentía que lo más conveniente por ahora era tenerlo en estado neutral, por si lo necesitaba para algo. Pensando esto, siguió su camino.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Bellatrix? -Murmuraban los chicos en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -No la vi en Transfiguración…

En ese momento, Bella entró al salón sin dar aviso, interrumpiendo al profesor.

-Señorita Black -Dijo este -No le basta con llegar tarde. Además de esto, me interrumpe…

-Lo siento, señor…-Se disculpó la joven

-¡40 puntos menos a Slytherin! -Exclamó el profesor, y algunos Slytherins se quejaron.

Bellatrix lo sentía mucho, ella no era de esas personas que no les importaba que su casa perdiera puntos. Todo lo contrario, era una de las que más se esforzaba por ganar más…

-Y ahora -dijo el maestro, cuando Bellatrix se sentó -Les estaba contando sobre aquellas maldiciones que no tienen cura…Aquellas que son tan poderosas y malignas que ni el tiempo puede curar…_Las maldiciones imperdonables. _Tenemos, por ejemplo, la maldición _Cruciatus, _la cual puede torturar al enemigo hasta volverlo loco… El día de hoy, tenemos a un invitado de sexto año que nos contará lo que sabe… ¡El joven Tom Riddle!

El chico nombrado entró por una puerta y muchas de las chicas empezaron a susurrarse y otras, a soltar risitas. Bellatrix, por su lado, se había sorprendido. Ella sabía que Tom era un buen estudiante, pero no sabía que los profesores le pedían que les contara cosas a sus estudiantes.

-El señor Riddle -Dijo el maestro de D. Contra las Artes oscuras. -Ha leído mucho acerca de estas maldiciones, y ha sacado los mejores resultados en hechizos de defensa, así que les contará lo que sabe…

Tom miró un momento a Bella y después dijo,

-Bueno, para empezar, un mago que pueda o tenga suerte en evitar la maldición Cruciatus o incluso la maldición asesina, es un mago muy ágil y poderoso. Existen hechizos para defenderse o contra atacar, pero en la mayoría de casos, tienes es que ser rápido, quitarte del camino de la maldición y lanzar otro hechizo al enemigo. Una buena idea sería lanzar una contra maldición, en caso de que tu enemigo intente usar el mismo hechizo u otro. Si no, solo para despistarlo…

En toda la clase, todos los estudiantes, e incluso el profesor, estuvieron muy atentos a las palabras de Riddle. Bellatrix podía asegurar que los chicos le prestaban atención porque estaban seguros que valía la pena escucharlo…Pero las chicas, probablemente ni lo escuchaban, solo parecían estar atentas para apreciar su hermosa figura. Esto era, sin duda, una de las cosas que más le molestaba a Bella, pues él era _suyo__…_Y mientras pensaba en esto, Bellatrix recordó que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida cuando estaba pensando en que Tom podría…¡No, no no no! Tenía que eliminar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, era imposible. Inaudito. Estúpido, pensar que un joven de 16 años… "_Serias inmortal__…__"_

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Tendría que recordar las buenas cosas de ese momento para olvidar la palabra "inmortal"… Tendría que recordar las cosas buenas como…_El __beso. _Aquel apasionado y lento beso. La primera experiencia de Bellatrix de sentir el sabor de labios masculinos. Recordó que tan bien se sintió y sonrió.

Al final de la clase, la gente recogió sus cosas y empezaron a salir del salón. Tom no había salido, al parecer estaba esperando a que todos se fueran, así que muchas chicas (incluyendo a Bellatrix) también se quedaron para intentar hablar con él, o por lo menos estar cerca de él…

-Oye…-Empezó una Hufflepuff. La primera que se atrevía a hablarle al joven de sexto año -Me gustó mucho como hablaste acerca de las maldiciones…

-Si -Afirmó otra Hufflepuff-Debes ser muy inteligente…

A continuación, algunas chicas soltaron risitas. Bella giro sus ojos. _Pobres __bobas __desgraciadas. Creen que tienen oportunidad con él…_Pensó Bella, y casi ríe.

Mientras tanto, Tom Riddle no sabía cómo quitarse a esas tontas de encima. Pero lo que si sabía era que las mujeres eran los seres más celosos y envidiosos del planeta…Si él estaba con una chica, las otras se morirían de envidia y no actuarían absolutamente para nada como amigas (aún si lo eran), pero probablemente, si dejarían de fastidiarlo y se largarían. Sí, eso iba a funcionar.

El joven se alejó del grupo de chicas que se derretían por él y se dirigió hacia Bellatrix, que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado.

-Hola Bella…-Dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y a continuación, bajando su cabeza para acariciar el cuello de Bellatrix con el rose de su labios. Bella entendió y puso sus manos en los hombros del joven, quien volvió a subir su cabeza y la besó.

Las otras chicas se habían quedado congeladas¿cómo diablos era eso? La mayoría de ellas se levantaron de sus sillas y se fueron rápidamente. Otras, las que más estaban enamoradas del joven Riddle, permanecieron mirando el apasionado y furioso beso que se estaban dando los dos muchachos de la mesa del al lado, mientras las lagrimas les resbalaban por las mejillas. Hubieran matado por recibir aquel beso. Finalmente, también se pararon y se fueron.

Bellatrix y Tom se separaron después de unos 30 segundos después de que todas las chicas se fueran. Bella se había sonrojado, pues su primer beso había sido muchísimo menos apasionado y más corto…

-No te vi en la sala común esta mañana -Le dijo Tom -¿Dónde estabas?

-Durmiendo, en la habitación de las chicas…

-¿Llegaste tarde a Transfiguración?

-No tarde. Más bien, no llegué…

-McGonagal te va a buscar para castigarte.

-¡Lo sé! -Exclamó Bella -¿Y qué puedo hacer?

-Búscala a ver que te dice -Sugirió Tom

-Quizá si no la busco se olvida de mi y no me castiga…

-Ella no olvida nada. Además, pudo haber dejado tarea. Y si no te enteras cual es, tendrás doble castigo. Yo iré contigo, quizá pueda convencerla de que no te castigue…

-No creo que tengas suerte convenciendo a una Gryffindor -Dijo Bellatrix, mitad seria, mitad bromeando. Tom sonrió.

-¿Dudas de mi? -Dijo divertido, volteándose para quedar cara a cara con la chica.

-Por supuesto que no…-Respondió Bella, y se volvieron se volvieron a besar brevemente.

Después, salieron de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (cogidos de la mano) y fueron a la oficina de McGonagal.

-Tom -Dijo Bella, antes de llegar a la oficina.

-¿Dime?

-Quería preguntarte algo…

-Pregunta, mi preciosa.

-Esto…-Bellatrix recordaba perfectamente la pregunta, pero la verdad, le daba temor preguntar -Yo…

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? -Preguntó Tom

-¿Estás seguro que puedo preguntar?

-Pues…Claro¿por qué no?

-Bueno -Dijo Bella, y respiró profundo -¿Vas…Vas a…Hacer un…_Hor__ro__crux?_

Tom se quedó serio y callado por unos momentos.

-No lo sé…-Dijo finalmente - ¡Hay cosas que jamás sabrás!

-Bueno, sí pero…

-¿¡Acaso tu sabes si vas a matar a alguien algún día?!

-Pues…No, pero si sucede, estoy segura de que será una accidente.

-¡No lo sabes! -Exclamó Tom -Puedes decir que no ahora, pero las cosas cambian, Bella…

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó Bellatrix

-A que puedes cambiar de opinión…

-¿¡Crees que algún día voy a cambiar de _opinión_ sobre matar a alguien?!

-Yo no dije que lo harías…-Aclaró Tom

-¿Ósea que tú no estás seguro de hacer un Horrocrux¡¿CONTEMPLAS LA POSIBILIDAD DE HACERLO?!

-¡No se puede estar seguro de nada!

-… ¡En pocas palabras, lo harás! -Le gritó Bellatrix

Ella y Tom jamás habían peleado. Bella ni siquiera se había atrevido a siquiera alzarle la voz. Esta vez, recordando el tema de los malditos Horrocruxes, se había pasado…Se le había olvidado que el tenia 16 años y ella solo era una _niña_ de 14.

-¡Baja la voz! -Dijo el otro, agarrando a su amiga por la muñeca -¿Cuál es el problema, _Bellatrix_?

Bella se enojó aún más, que él la llamara así significaba que ella verdaderamente se había pasado. Así que se calló y no dijo nada, pues ella lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo su corazón y dejaría que él creara esos horribles Horrocruxes si él creía que eso era lo mejor…

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó. Tom la soltó y puso su otra mano en la mejilla de Bella, por la que están empezando a resbalar lágrimas.

-No te preocupes…-Dijo, limpiando sus lágrimas gentilmente -Debes saber, que independiente en sí creo Horrocruxes o no, tu estarás conmigo…_Por siempre serás mía__, Bella._

Con estas palabras, el corazón de Bellatrix se llenó y perdió su preocupación por los Horrocruxes. Al fin y al cabo, el no se iba a olvidar de ella…Y ciertamente, era eso lo que la había preocupado.

**N/A:**Hola chicos. Bueno, este fue un capitulo romántico, sin embargo, quiero dejar claro que no estoy haciendo a un Tom Riddle locamente enamorado. Estoy haciendo más bien a un Tom Riddle sumergido en el tema de los Horrocruxes y a la vez, atraído por una joven dos años menor que el que tiene su mismo "Picante"…Ósea que es como él, entonces Tom se da cuenta que es muy útil y por eso son amigos, pero su tema romántico empezó porque él se dio cuenta que también la quiere como algo nada que ver con sus planes malévolos, sino como…_Amor_, pero él no quiere aceptarlo. Sin embargo, no quiere desplazarla. Pues él la quiere _ahí_, cerca a él…Con él. Pero no acepta que la ama…

Ya sé como es el final de este fic, ya les di bastantes adelantos, así que no quiero contarles nada más. Solo les diré que probablemente a muchos les guste el final…Pero para eso hacen falta varios capítulos

…Y creo que ya entendieron por que este fic se llama así xD

Bueno¡nos vemos en el próximo capi! No olviden dejas reviews ;)…Por cierto, yo ya había escrito este capítulo pero estaba esperando reviews xD


	3. Capitulo 3: La salida a vacaciones

**Por siempre serás mía**

**Capitulo 3: ****La salida a vacaciones**

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron pronto, todos los estudiantes estaban felices, ya habían empacado todo su equipaje y estaban esperando en su respectiva sala común para partir a Hosmedag y subir al tren 9 y ¾ que los llevaría de regreso con sus familias. Todos estaban muy felices, si…No, no todos. Bellatrix Black estaba sufriendo por dejar Hogwarts, por dejar de ver a Tom y largarse a casa. Aunque sabía que lo vería después de vacaciones, pero aun así, estaba sufriendo porque dejaría de verlo, de hablarle, _de sentirlo…_

-Adiós, Bella -Le dijo Tom en la sala común, cuando todos se estaban despidiendo -Te veo después de vacaciones, supongo.

-Si…-Murmuró Bella -Entonces¿vas a ir al orfanato?

Tom arrugó el ceño.

-Sí -Respondió -Tengo que pasar Navidad en ese maldito lugar…

-¡Podrías venir conmigo a mi casa! -Exclamó Bella, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-¿Estás loca? -Preguntó Tom -¡A tus padres no les gustaría tenerme en su casa! Además¿cómo voy a llegar de sorpresa? Simplemente…Es una idea absurda, Bella.

-Estoy segura de que mis padres te van a adorar…

-Tus padres quieren que te cases con ese Lestrange…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -Preguntó Bella

-¿Pues con qué cara voy a llegar yo? No pueden saber de nuestra…_Relación_

-Les diré que eres mi amigo.

-Un amigo no iría a quedarse en la casa de su "amiga" en navidad por más de que sean muy buenos amigos…Además, recuerda que estoy en sexto año. A tus padres no les gustará la idea de que tengas un "amigo" de sexto año.

Era cierto, no había manera…Bella tenía que aceptarlo: No podía llevar a Tom con ella.

-…Y en caso de que tengas una solución para eso -Continuó Tom -No puedo dejar el orfanato. _Tengo_ que ir al orfanato.

Bellatrix intentó buscar otra solución en su cabeza, pero no la halló.

-Bella, si estas pensado que no quiero pasar Navidad contigo, estas muy equivocada. Pero no puedo…

-Lo sé…-Dijo Bella tristemente. Tom la abrazó.

-¡Ya sé! -Exclamó Bella cuando se abrazaban -Ve al orfanato y pídeles que te dejen salir para navidad. Diles que pasarás navidad en la casa de una amiga…

-No se -Dijo Tom -Dudo que me dejen salir…Pero lo voy a intentar.

-¡Bien! -Exclamó Bellatrix alegremente -Te voy a esperar en mi casa…

-De acuerdo, te enviaré una lechuza.

Bella asintió.

-Bueno, vámonos o perderemos el tren -Dijo

-Sí, adiós…-Dijo Tom, y se dieron uno de esos apasionados besos que se solían dar, ignorando las miradas de envidia de la gente.

La noche era fría y oscura, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y la nieve caía lentamente creando un paisaje hermoso. Bellatrix adoraba esa vista, y aunque fuera a viajar todo el tiempo en el tren, podría admirar el paisaje por la ventana. Tom y ella habían decidido no sentarse en el mismo compartimiento, solo para evitar las preguntas incomodas de la gente, así que ella entró a uno de los últimos compartimientos del tren 9 y ¾ donde aún no había llegado nadie y se sentó a uno de los lados que daba contra la ventana.

-Hola Bella -Dijo la voz de Rodolphus -Te he estado buscando¿puedo sentarme contigo?

Bellatrix afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Lindo paisaje, no? -Dijo él cuando se sentó al lado de Bellatrix -Ojalá nevara siempre…

Bella le respondió con un perezoso asentimiento.

-Y entonces¿qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones? -Preguntó Rodolphus, sin saber que más decir.

-Lo mismo que tu…-Respondió Bellatrix con voz aburrida.

-Claaaaro -Dijo Rodolphus, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

Bella recostó su cabeza contra la pared del tren y cerró los ojos, y, aunque sabía que Rodolphus estaba hablando, no supo lo que estaba diciendo…

_Estaba sentada en la arena contemplando el mar. El cielo estaba muy estrellado, y el sonido de las olas, eran como una canción de cuna para ella. _

_Se levantó del suelo y se quitó la toalla de b__año, rebelando el __biquini__ que cubría su delgado cuerpo__Después, caminó len__tamente hasta la orilla; __se metió en el __mar y caminó __hasta el punto en el que __el agua __le llegó a la cadera. E__ntonces, se zambulló en el mar. _

_-Bella…-Dijo una voz que sonaba como un sueño, y ella no supo de donde venia, así que siguió nadando..._

_-Bella…-Repitió la voz. Bellatrix dejó de nadar y se paró sobre la arena__ en__ el mar -Bella…_

_Esta vez, la voz sonó más clara__. Bella__ se volteó y vio a un alto y her__moso muchacho de cabello oscuro viniendo hacia ella. _

_-Bella -__Volvió a decir__, cuando __estuvo__ justo frente a ella__. Rompió la distancia entre ambos y la atacó con un beso, al tiempo que sus brazos la atrapaban con fuerza como para evitar que escapara, pero ella solo __puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y se dejo besar…_

-¿Bellatrix?

Bella abrió los ojos. Estaba sentada en un compartimiento en el tren 9 y ¾. Rodolphus estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? -Dijo la joven, restregándose los ojos.

-Te habías quedado dormida -Dijo Rodolphus -Ya llegamos a la estación.

Bellatrix respiró profundamente y tomó su equipaje.

-Vamos -Dijo Rodolphus.

El y Bellatrix salieron del compartimiento con su equipaje y bajaron de tren, donde sus familias los estaban esperando.

-¡Bella! -Exclamó la madre de Bellatrix cuando la vio y corrió hacia ella -¿Cómo has estado, linda?

-Bien, madre…-Contestó Bella.

-Hola Bella -Dijo la pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules que estaba con su madre.

-Hola,_ Cissy_… -Respondió Bella y abrazó a su hermanita de cinco años.

-… ¡Y estas con Rodolphus! -Dijo su madre, ahora dirigiéndose a Rodolphus -¿Cómo te ha ido, cariño?

-Bien, señora Black -Respondió él -Gracias…

-¿Puedo hablar algo contigo? -Le preguntó la señora Black al joven.

-Sí, claro…

La señora Black lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló lejos de Bellatrix.

-¿Ya le pediste a Bella que sea tu novia? -Le preguntó, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

-No aún -Respondió Rodolphus -Se lo iba a pedir una noche hace unos meses. Yo había estado esperándola en la sala común, pero cuando ella llegó…

-… ¿Qué pasó, entonces?

Rodolphus tragó saliva y dijo,

-Ella…Estaba con un tal, "Tom Riddle"

La señora Black se quedó rígida, esperando que le explicaran quien era ese.

-Le pedí a el tipo que si podía dejarnos a solas, pero…

-¿Pero qué pasó? -Preguntó la madre de Bellatrix, que estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-El dijo…dijo: "No entiendo porqué debo irme. Todo lo que tengas que decirle a _mi novia _se lo dices al frente mío"

La señora Black se quedo totalmente congelada.

-Bueno -Dijo Rodolphus -Pero al otro día Bella dijo que eso no era cierto…Así que creo que solo son amigos, y ese tipo Riddle solo lo dijo por molestar…

-Si -Dijo la señora Black, tratando de calmarse -Hay que confiar en eso…Por cierto¿de qué año es ese chico?

-De sexto, creo…

-¡¿DE SEXTO!? -Repitió la señora Black, más alarmada que nunca -¿Qué diablos hace un chico de sexto con mi hija?

-No lo sé -Respondió Rodolphus -Pero la verdad es, que es la única vez que los he visto juntos…

-Espero que tengas razón… -Dijo la señora Black -… ¡Hey, mira! Tus padres están aquí…

-Oh, entonces ya me voy… -Dijo Rodolphus -¡Adiós, Bella!

Bellatrix, quien estaba hablando con su hermanita, se volteó y le hizo un 'adiós' a Rodolphus con la mano.

-Nosotros también nos vamos ya -Dijo la señora Black -Vamos, niñas…

Bella miró por última vez el tren 9 y ¾. Luego, siguió a su hermana Narcissa y a su madre.

-Creo que Rodolphus sería un gran esposo -Comentó la señora Black en la cena -Tu y él harían una hermosa pareja, Bella.

Con este comentario, Bella casi se vomita.

-Sí, madre…-Dijo -Debo seguir la tradición de la familia y casarme con un sangre pura…

-Así es, Bella -Dijo su madre.

-… ¿Pero si el sangre pura no es Rodolphus?

La señora Black dejó de comer y observó a su hija.

-No conozco a ninguna familia de sangre puras mejor que los Lestrange -Dijo fríamente -¿Qué quisiste decir?

-¡Oh, nada madre! -Exclamó Bellatrix -Solo que quizá, pueda haber alguien mejor que Rodolphus…

La señora Black negó con la cabeza y dijo,

-No lo creo…Rodolphus es perfecto para ti.

-Sí, madre…-Murmuró Bella.

- Por cierto, ahora que hablamos de otros chicos¿quién es Tom Riddle?

Bellatrix miró con sorpresa a su madre.

-Un amigo -Dijo -Y no le gustan los sangre sucias… ¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Rodolphus me habló de él -Respondió la señora Black -¿Está en sexto año?

Bella asintió.

-No deberías meterte con jóvenes mayores que tú -dijo su madre -¡Podrían aprovecharse de ti!

Bella se levantó de la mesa, furiosa.

-¡El y yo solo nos vemos de vez en cuando! -Dijo acalorada -Nos conocimos un día en la clase del profesor Slughorn¡solo nos encontramos en la biblioteca algunas veces!…

Narcissa, que estaba sentada al lado de su madre, disfrutaba la discusión…

-¡Bien! -Exclamó la señora Black -No es un pecado tener amigos, Bellatrix, pero debes de cuidarte…

-¡Basta! -Gritó la chica -Somos amigos¿de acuerdo? Y como amigos, le pedí que viniera a pasar Navidad con nosotros.

Con estas palabras, Bella se fue a su habitación y se relajó en su cama. No quería saber de nada. No quería saber de nadie. Solo quería relajarse y esperar a que Tom le enviara una lechuza para confirmar que vendría para Navidad.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, cuando una lechuza marrón entro por la ventana de la habitación y se paró sobre Bella. Tenía una carta en la boca.

Bella se incorporó; tomó la carta y la leyó…

_Querida Bella,_

_Te escribo para informarte que me dieron permiso para dejar el orfanato e ir a tu casa para pasar Navidad, así que estoy en camino.__Cuídate mucho, espero caerles bien a tus padres_

_Con amor,_

_Tom R._

Bella se llevó la carta contra su pecho. _El_estaba de camino…

-¿Bella? -Dijo la voz de una niña que tocaba la puerta -¿Puedo entrar?

-Si -Respondió Bellatrix.

Narcissa abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó, sentándose al lado de Bella e intentado espiar el contenido de la carta.

-Leo la carta que me envió Tom Ri…-Paró en seguida.

-…Te gusta¿verdad?

-¿Quién? -Preguntó Bellatrix

-Él -Respondió Narcissa - ¡Tom Riddle!

-No.

-No mientas, Bella…

-¡No! -Exclamó Bellatrix -¿Por qué lo crees?

-¡Oh, vamos! -Dijo Cissy -¡Es obvio!

-Vete, Cissy… No es verdad.

-¡Jajajaja! -Rió la niña -¡Bella está enamorada!…

-¡Cierra el pico!

-… ¡Bella ama a Riddle! -Cantó Narcissa -¡Bella está enamorada!…

Bellatrix se levantó y jaló a su hermana del brazo hasta la puerta, y la empujó a afuera.

_-__Tin-ton…_-Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

La señora Black, quien había estado en la cocina regañando a los elfos domésticos, abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, señora Black –Dijo un muchacho alto y atractivo –Es un gusto conocerla. Vine a pasar navidad con ustedes…

**N/A:** ¡Ta-ra-ta-tan-taaan!

¿Cómo les pareció este capítulo?… ¿Qué creen que los padres de Bella van a opinar de Tom? xD

¡Dejen reviews, please!


	4. Capitulo 4: El secreto de Tom Riddle

**N/A: **Hola chicos,

Quiero dejar claro otra cosita, es algo que no pensé que necesitara explicar, pensé que ustedes lo entenderían a el paso de el fic (no es que no lo hayan entendido, es solo que aun no he llegado a el capitulo donde ustedes lo entenderían…)…La cosa es que _hasta ahora_ todo ha sido color de rosas con Tom y Bella, pero así como su relación ha crecido rápido…Ok, lo que quería decirles es que no todo va a ser V/B. Probablemente tenga que dividir este fic en dos partes…

Y no les voy a contar más, pero tengan por seguro que el final** no** va a ser anti -V/B (como otros fics ¬¬)…

**Por siempre serás mía**

**Capitulo 4:**** El secreto de Tom Riddle**

-Disculpe pero¿quién es usted? -Preguntó la señora Black.

-Soy Tom Riddle -Respondió el muchacho amablemente -Su hija me invitó a pasar Navidad aquí…

-Y-yo…-Tartamudeó la señora Black.

-¿Está bien, señora? -Preguntó Tom, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la señora Black -¡Oh, quizá Bella no les contó que yo vendría!

-Bueno, la verdad si mencionó algo…Pero realmente no lo espere.

-¡Tom! -Exclamó Bellatrix, que bajó las escaleras cuando escuchó el timbre -Ya estás aquí…

-Sip, tu madre y yo nos estábamos conociendo…

La señora Black estaba congelada, no sabía qué hacer o decir… Sin duda, Tom Riddle era una persona a la que se le podía cerrar la puerta en la cara.

-Umm… ¿Por qué no sigues, Tom? -Preguntó Bella -Debes estar cansado…

-¡Oh, sí que lo estoy! -Dijo él, y siguió a Bella a adentro de la mansión; la señora Black se limitó cerrar la puerta.

-¿Quieres limonada?

-Si -Respondió Tom -Gracias, Bella…

Bellatrix no le ordenó a los elfos que trajeran la limonada. Ella se molestó en hacerlo…

-Aquí tienes, Tom…

-Gracias…-Dijo Tom, y tomó su limonada.

En ese momento, Narcissa bajó las escaleras y encontró a Tom, Bella y su madre en la sala.

-… ¿Quién eres tú? -Dijo, y le dio una profunda mirada a Tom.

-Soy Tom Riddle -Contestó él, y le estrechó la mano -Gusto en conocerte, pequeña…

Narcissa no le estrechó su mano, simplemente permaneció mirándolo seriamente.

-Umm, señor Riddle-Dijo la señora Black -Puedes dormir en una de nuestras habitaciones para invitados…

-Oh, muchas gracias, señora…-Dijo Tom, y bajó la mano que le había estrechado a la niña y ella había rechazado.

La señora Black sonrió. Este chico era encantador…

-Bella, muéstrale a nuestro invitado su habitación.

-Sí, madre -Dijo Bellatrix, y condujo a Tom a una habitación arriba de las escaleras.

La ventana de la habitación estaba tapada por unas cortinas verdes, por lo tanto, era bastante oscura. A la izquierda, había un armario, y en el fondo, una cama de madera con un cobertor verde y plateado con una 'S' en la mitad.

-Nos gusta decorar todo de Slytherin…-Le dijo Bellatrix al joven, cuando entraron en la habitación.

-Es perfecto -Dijo Tom

-…Bueno, entonces te dejo para que te instales. Buenas noches, Tom…

- Adiós, Bella…

Bellatrix sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

La mañana siguiente, se despertó a las 4: 23 am. El estomago le rugía, así que se paró de la cama y fue a la cocina a comer algo. Cuando bajó a la sala, se dio cuenta de que no era la única despierta…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?

-Hola Bella -Dijo Tom, que estaba sentado en el sofá -Me desperté…No tenia sueño, así que vine aquí…

-… ¿Seguimos fingiendo? -Preguntó Bellatrix, y se sentó al lado de Tom -Mis padres están durmiendo…

Tom tomó a Bellatrix de la cintura y la recostó en el sofá, quedando encima de ella…

Se besaron por largo rato, hasta que el estomago de Bella la obligó a pararse y buscar algo de comer. Los elfos estaban durmiendo, así que tuvo que contentarse con unas galletitas de chocolate, esto aguantaría hasta por la mañana, cuando los elfos les prepararan un delicioso desayuno…En unos días seria Navidad, y entonces, Bella podría usar ese magnífico vestido rojo que había comprado. Esperaba que a Tom le encantara…

Sus padres se despertaron después de unas horas y bajaron al desayuno junto con las otras dos hermanas de Bella, Andrómeda y Narcissa. Para su sorpresa, (y sospecha de Narcissa) Tom estaba ayudando a los elfos a preparar el jugo.

-Oh, Tom -Dijo la señora Black, quien estaba empezando a encariñarse con el muchacho -No te preocupes, eres nuestro invitado, además, los elfos pueden hacer eso…

-Lo sé señora Black -Dijo Tom amablemente, poniendo la jarra de jugo de naranja en la mesa -Pero me sentiría incomodo si no ayudo en algo… ¡Yo, quien vine aquí de sorpresa!

-…Que chico tan dulce -Observó el señor Black, quien había llegado tarde la noche -Es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros, joven Riddle…

-El placer es mío, señor Black…-Dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos, el desayuno estuvo listo y todos se sentaron en la mesa. Tom, se sentó en una de las sillas de invitados, al lado derecho de Bella, y al frente de Narcissa, quien era la única que no creía que Tom era "encantador", y que siempre tenía sus ojos clavados en él, como si sospechara algo…

-¿Podría yo tomar un pan con mantequilla? -Preguntó Tom.

-¡Oh por supuesto, querido! -Exclamó la señora Black -No tienes que preguntar…

-Gracias…-Dijo Tom con una sonrisa. Tomó un pan de una bandeja y lo untó con mantequilla.

-Eres realmente encantador, muchacho -Dijo el padre de Bella -Ya sé porque le agradas tanto a mi hija…

-Si -Afirmó la señora Black -Sabes, nosotros queríamos que Bella se casara con Rodolphus Lestrange cuando terminara la escuela, pero tú eres…

El señor Black le dio un pequeño codazo a su esposa, y ella paró de hablar, un poco avergonzada.

-Yo…Olvídalo, querido…-Dijo.

Tom sonrió y siguió comiendo. Ni el señor ni la señora Black dijeron nada más, pero él sabía que habían querido decirle que le pidiera la mano a su hija.

Mientras tanto, Narcissa estaba hablando con Andrómeda en el otro lado de la mesa…

-No me gusta ese chico…-Le dijo la niña a su hermana -¿Ves como todos opinan que es maravilloso?

Andrómeda asintió y dijo,

-Lo he visto en Hogwarts, le gusta a casi todas las chicas. Una vez lo vi en la biblioteca con Bellatrix, estaban hablando muy animadamente…

-Bella lo ama, estoy segura…

-¡Shhhh, pueden oírte!

-…En fin, tu no debes saber mucho de él¡eres una Hufflepuff amante de los sangre sucias!

-¿Y qué, Narcissa?

-Dañas nuestra fama, eso pasa. Los Black somos conocidos por ser puros y Slytherins…

Bellatrix había escuchado la conversación de sus hermanas y estaba furiosa. ¡Andrómeda los había estado espiando! Y la mocosa de Narcissa… ¡Uhhh!

Después de la cena, los elfos domésticos recogieron las sobras de comida y las llevaron a la cocina. Los padres de Bella se quedaron hablando con Tom acerca de la sociedad de sangre puras y las marcas en Hogwarts. Era interesante, creía Bella, la forma en la que Tom encantaba a todo el mundo con su amabilidad, cortesía y, por supuesto, con su ingenio.

Bella salió al patio a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Era un día bastante frio, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y empezaba a caer leve nieve. Bellatrix se sentó en un banca y se sumergió en sus pensamientos; se acordó de los _Horcruxes_, gracias a los cuales, se podía decir, Tom la había besado. Sin embargo, también eran algo que la había preocupado por meses…hasta que Tom le había dicho que no importaba, que independiente de eso, él _la amaba_. _Bueno, quizá no lo dijo con esas palabras…_, pensó Bella, _pero creo que fue lo que me quiso decir…._

De repente, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos: Tom estaba parado al frente de ella. Bella dio un pequeño brinco en la banca cuando lo vio, y él, se sentó a su lado.

-Hace frio…-Murmuró Tom. Bella no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente -Bella, quiero que sepas algo de mi…

Bellatrix se puso fría¿algo que él quería que ella supiera?… ¿Que podría ser?

-Es mi secreto…-Dijo Tom -Y estoy seguro que te va a gustar…

El cuerpo de Bella recobró su temperatura normal. No era algo que le fuera a disgustar…

-Yo, Tom Riddle, _s__oy el__ heredero de Salazar Slytherin._

Bella abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡¿De verdad?! -Preguntó con entusiasmo -¿Tú…tú eres…?

-Sí, puedo hablar con las serpientes…

-¡Wow! -Exclamó la chica -¡No puedo esperar a ver la cara de los demás cuando les cuentes!…

-No les voy a contar -Dijo Tom seriamente. El entusiasmo de Bella desapareció.

-¿Por qué no?

-Veras, hay una leyenda sobre una…_Cámara secreta._

-¿Una cámara secreta?

-Si -Respondió el joven -Se dice, que Salazar Slytherin quería que Hogwarts fuera un colegio solo para magos de sangre pura. Pero los otros tres fundadores no estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Salazar, así que Salazar decidió irse…Pero antes, creo una cámara oculta en el castillo, donde viviría una bestia, que años después, cuando el heredero abriera la cámara, mataría a los magos de sangre sucia…

Bella permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Tenía que admitir, que esta era una buena idea…

-Entonces, es por eso que no quieres que nadie más sepa…

Tom asintió.

-…Y supongo, que tu vas a seguir los planes de tu ancestro y abrirás la cámara…

Tom asintió de nuevo. Bellatrix no sabía que decir, era una idea genial, si. Pero realmente, las palabras no le salían…

-Tom, eso es…-Dijo, cuando creyó saber que decir -¡Eso es, simplemente Genial!

El chico a su lado sonrió.

-Me alegra que te agraden mis planes -Dijo, tomándola de la mejilla y dándole un cálido beso.

-Yo estoy contigo en todo lo que desees…-Murmuró Bella, y le dio un fuerte beso, al que Tom reaccionó el doble de fuerte.


	5. Capitulo 5: El desastre de navidad

**Por siempre serás mía**

**Capitulo 5:****El desastre de navidad.**

Bellatrix salió del baño, estaba cubierta por una toalla de baño blanca que la tapaba desde el pecho hasta arriba de las piernas. La fiesta de Navidad iba a empezar en unas horas. El día de usar su vestido había llegado. Abrió su armario y buscó entre los ganchos su vestido rojo; era magnifico, y estaba segura de que le encantaría a todos en la fiesta. _La fiesta_…Se acordó de que los Lestrange estarían en la fiesta, lo que significaba, que Rodolphus estaría molestándola…

-Tendré que esconderme de él…-Murmuró para sí.

Unas horas después, todos los invitados estaban en el salón de la mansión Black, el cual, tenía un deslumbrante aspecto navideño: Estaba adornado de globos rojos y dorados; las mesas tenían manteles rojos y sobre estas, platos bañados en oro. La gente hablaba animadamente; algunos bebían vino, otros, solo hablaban con sus amigos. Estaban felices y ocupados en sus cosas, pero era seguro que todos le darían su atención a Bellatrix cuando esta llegara.

La joven bajó por las escaleras de mármol hacia el salón, y como era de esperarse, todas las miradas se voltearon asía ella. Su vestido era rojo oscuro, largo y con un descote en el pecho y en la espalda; su cabello rizado y brillante se movía de un lado para otro cuando caminaba, dándole un aspecto fascinante. Rodolphus Lestrange, atontado por su belleza, se acercó a ella y besó su mano.

-Te vez fantástica…-Murmuró. Bella le respondió con una sonrisa no muy real.

-Si, emm…Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien…

-… ¡Yo puedo acompañarte! -Se apresuró a decir el otro, antes de que la chica se fuera.

- No lo creo, Rodolphus…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no es alguien que a ti te agrade¿bien?

Rodolphus no dijo nada más, así que Bellatrix aprovechó la oportunidad y siguió su camino, ignorando que el chico detrás de ella la siguió desde lejos…

-Voy a averiguar quién es ese alguien…-Se dijo Rodolphus mientras la seguía.

Tom Riddle, quien se había vestido con sus ropas más elegantes, estaba hablando con unos de los amigos de los Black, los cuales estaban encantados con el muchacho.

-Hola Tom…-Lo saludó Bella -Veo que ya conociste al señor y la señora Dejong (**N/A:** Se pronuncia '_Diyong__'_)

-Oh si, son muy amables…

-Tu amigo es un muchacho encantador, Bellatrix -Comentó la señora Dejong.

Tom les sonrió, y para suerte de él y Bella, la señora Black llegó en ese momento.

-¡Dennis, Jacob! -Exclamó, abrazando a sus amigos -Que gusto de verlos, me alegro mucho de que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación…

-¿Pero cómo podríamos rechazarla, querida? -Dijo Jacob Dejong -Mi esposa y yo estamos muy felices de verte…

Bella jaló a Tom de la muñeca y se alejaron de los adultos.

-Te vez extraordinariamente linda…-Le dijo Tom.

-Gracias…

En ese momento, empezó a sonar una alegre música clásica.

-¿Podría bailar con usted, _señorita_? -Preguntó Tom, extendiéndole su mano a Bella.

-Sería un honor, _caballero…_-Respondió esta, y tomó la mano de Tom.

Tom y Bellatrix empezaron a bailar al compás de la música. Se miraban fijamente, como si los ojos del otro fueran la cosa más preciosa que jamás habían visto. De repente, empezaron a bailar abrazados; quizá ni se dieron cuenta de los que estaban haciendo, pues sus ojos seguían hipnotizados en los del otro. Rodolphus Lestrange, quien observaba la escena desde lejos, estaba apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas le dejaron marcas en la piel.

-No puede ser…-Se dijo a sí mismo -¡NO PUEDE SER!

Los dos jóvenes seguían concentrados en los ojos del otro. Tom quería besar a la chica, pero no estaba seguro en hacerlo al frente de toda esa gente. Sin embargo, recordó lo bien que le caía a los padres de Bellatrix, y lo que la señora Black había querido decir hace unos días; aunque no estaba seguro de que opinarían el señor y la señora Black, Tom se acercó más a Bella y la besó.

La cara de Rodolphus se enrojeció tanto, que realmente parecía un tomate. Dejó salir un grito de rabia y no pudo contenerse: Se acercó a los dos jóvenes fundidos en un apasionado beso, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un fuerte puño a Tom en la cara, empujando contra una pared.

Tom se tocó su mejilla adolorida y le dio una horrible mirada a Rodolphus, seguida por un puño en la boca. Los invitados formaron un círculo alrededor de los dos muchachos y los más jóvenes empezaron a cantar '¡Pelea…Pelea!…', mientras los más adultos exclamaban '¡Ooooh!' cada vez que alguien hería a el otro. Bellatrix, quien se había llevado ambas manos a la boca, miraba horrorizada la escena.

-¡Maldito! -Gritó Rodolphus, e intentó darle otro puño a Tom, pero este lo esquivó y le dio una patada a su oponente en el estomago. Bella quería pararlos, pero no sabía qué hacer…se sentía totalmente avergonzada.

-¡Bellatrix! -Gritó alguien detrás de ella.

Bella se volteó y vio a su hermana Andrómeda correr hacia ella.

-¿¡Qué está pasando?! -Preguntó esta.

-Y-yo n-no…

En ese momento, el señor Black bajó por las escaleras, con una expresión muy seria en su cara; al parecer, alguien había ido a contarle lo que estaba pasando. Black se abrió paso entre la multitud y gritó algo como '¡Basta!', pero los jóvenes estaban demasiado enfadados y concentrados en su pelea como para prestarle atención, así que el señor Black sacó su varita y la apuntó a ellos: Con un simple movimiento, ambos chicos salieron disparados asía atrás; las voces de la multitud murieron al instante.

El señor Black sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación y les dijo a Tom y a Rodolphus,

-No me puedo explicar que pudo haber pasado para que ustedes dos estén peleando de esa manera… ¿Alguien me puede decir que sucedió?

-Yo sé, señor -Dijo un hombre joven de la multitud -El muchacho peli-negro y su hija estaban bailando, y entonces él la besó…pero el otro chico se enojó y lo atacó…

El señor Black miró con sorpresa a Tom y a su enemigo Rodolphus, quien se estaba limpiando la sangre de la boca con la manga de su traje.

-Bellatrix -Dijo el Sr. Black seriamente -Ven ahora mismo.

Con una última mirada a los dos jóvenes, el Sr. Black sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y se dirigió a las escaleras, seguido por sus dos hijas Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Bella no tenía la menor idea de que le iba a decir su padre… ¿La regañaría y echaría a Tom de la casa? O en cambio¿regañaría a Rodolphus por meterse con Tom y arruinar la fiesta? Bella no lo sabía, pero a decir por la cara de su padre, no era algo bueno…

El Sr. Black condujo a sus hijas a una pequeña habitación al final del pasillo. En la mitad de toda la habitación, había dos sofás y tres sillones de cuero, y en la esquina derecha, había un gran acuario de vidrio con peces anaranjados, dorados, azules y rojos. Bella había ido muchas veces a relajarse, pues era un lugar muy acogedor y su familia no iba a allá de seguido.

-Andrómeda -Dijo el Sr. Black -Llama a tu madre y a los Lestrange. Y a el Joven Riddle también, si lo ves…

Andrómeda asintió y salió de la habitación.

-P-padre -Balbuceó Bellatrix -Y-yo…

-Esto es algo grave, Bellatrix -Empezó a decir el Sr. Black gravemente -¿Qué crees que van a decir los padres de Rodolphus acerca de esto?

-¡Pero Rodolphus empezó! No fue la culpa de Tom, el solo…

-El solo te _besó_. Algo bastante atrevido…

-No es la primera vez que lo hace…-Confesó Bella involuntariamente; los ojos del señor Black se abrieron como platos.

-¿¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HACE?!

Bella agacho la cabeza.

-Yo no quise…

-¡Bellatrix Black! -Exclamó el padre de Bella -¡Por los mil demonios¿¡Cuántas veces ha pasado esto?!

-Yo…No lo sé, muchas…

-¡¿MUCHAS?!

Bella agachó aún más la cabeza, respiró profundamente y dijo,

-Tom Riddle es dios. Es muy atractivo, muy inteligente, muy astuto, muy habilidoso, muy simpático… Y además¡es diez mil veces mejor que el baboso de Lestrange¿Cómo podría _yo _no amarlo?

El Sr. Black permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, pero finalmente preguntó,

-¿Es de sangre pura?

-Bueno, jamás le he preguntado, pero él _odia_ a los sangre sucias…

-Bien, entonces tendremos que creer que es de sangre pura…

-Debe de serlo -Dijo Bella sonriente -Esos lindos, atractivos y _deliciosos_ labios…

-Bellatrix, no quiero oír más…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Andrómeda entró, seguida por los Lestrange, su madre y Tom Riddle. La Sra. Black tenía una cara bastante seria y se veía bastante preocupada; Rodolphus tenía la suya…Bueno, llena de moretones y sangre, pero además, tenía una expresión arrogante; El Sr y la Sra. Lestrange estaban tan serios como el padre de Bella; Tom también estaba un poco herido, y su expresión era de preocupación. Pero aun así, conversaba su belleza y su elegancia…

Andrómeda, quien se sentía un poco apenada de estar allí, salió de la habitación, mientras que la Sra. Black se sentó al lado de su esposo y su hija Bellatrix, los tres Lestrange se sentaron en el otro sofá y Tom en uno de los sillones.

-Me pregunto…-Empezó el Sr. Lestrange, cuando todos se sentaron -¿qué tendríamos que discutir, _exactamente_…?

-Esa es una interesante pregunta -Dijo el Sr. Black -¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

-Por el principio de todo esto, diría yo…-Concluyó la Sra. Lestrange. -¿Qué tal si nos cuentan con _sus_ palabras que pasó, muchachos?

-¡Es culpa de Riddle! -Exclamó Rodolphus -¡TODO es culpa de Riddle!

-No veo por qué es mi culpa, Lestrange -Dijo Tom calmadamente -Tú fuiste el que me golpeó¿no?

-¡Por qué tú besaste a Bella, desgraciado!

-¡A ver a ver a ver! -Dijo el Señor Black -No creo que estemos entendiendo lo que pasó, así que vamos a empezar de nuevo. Rodolphus, cuéntanos tu historia…

-¡_Mi_ historia es la única y verdadera historia! -Gritó Rodolphus acalorado -Supongo que todo empieza, cuando salude a Bellatrix y ella me dijo que iba a buscar a alguien…No me dejó ir con ella, así que yo la seguí desde lejos, y entonces fue cuando el malpa…-(La Sra. Lestrange le dio una seria mirada y un codazo a su hijo)-…de Riddle y Bella empezaron a bailar, y después de un rato se _besaron_…Entonces fue cuando me acerqué para separarlos pero Riddle me dio un puñetazo…

-¡Eso es mentira! -Exclamó Bellatrix -¡Tú te acercaste y golpeaste a Tom, Rodolphus!

-¡Bien, bien, bien! -Dijo el Sr. Black -En primer lugar, Rodolphus, no debiste interferir en su beso…En segundo lugar, no debiste golpear al joven Riddle…

-¡Pero no lo hice! -Mintió Rodolphus -¡Ya le dije que fue _él_ el que me golpeó cuando me acerque!

-¡Eres un mentiroso! -Gritó bella.

-… ¿Cuál es tu historia, Riddle? -Preguntó el Sr. Black, ignorando a Rodolphus.

-La misma -Contestó Tom -Solo que fue _él_ quien me golpeó…

-Eso es todo, entonces -Dijo el Sr. Lestrange -Me parece que no hay nada más que discutir. Lamento que Rodolphus les causara problemas, así que, creo que ya nos vamos…

-Oh -Dijo la Sra. Black -¿No se quedan un poco más? Al menos hasta media noche…

-Lo siento, _Druella_ -Se disculpó el Sr. Lestrange -Pero Rodolphus ya causó bastantes inconvenientes hoy.

Diciendo esto, los tres Lestrange se pararon y se fueron.

-Yo…-Dijo Tom -Lamento mucho lo que pasó, Sr y Sra. Black…

-Oh, no querido -Dijo la Sra. Black, quien no podía resistir los encantos de este muchacho -No fue tu culpa…

-…Pero besaste a mi hija -Dijo el Sr. Black -Y por lo que ella me contó, ha sido más de una vez…

Tom agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Si señor…-Dijo -Nosotros…

La señora Black, quien no había oído nada de esto, abrió los ojos como platos y dijo,

-¿Qué¡Creí que este había sido su primer beso!

-No, nosotros…Bueno, la verdad señor y señora Black, tienen una hija _muy_ hermosa y,…Si, hemos estado…_Saliendo._

La señora Black se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundamente.

-¿Por qué no nos contaron? -Preguntó.

-Madre -Dijo Bellatrix -Yo se que ustedes querían que yo me casara con Rodolphus…pero yo simplemente no lo…_amo_.

-…Así que es por eso que no les contamos -Continuó Tom -Lo lamentamos mucho, Sr y Sra.

-Está bien -Dijo el señor Black calmadamente -Eres encantador, Tom…

Desde ese día, Tom Riddle fue un poco más discreto y cuidadoso. Ya sabía que podía besar a su amiga en público, pero aún así, no lo hizo; prefirió guardar estos maravillosos momentos cuando estuviera a solas, lo cual era una idea que Bella compartía totalmente. Los días de invierno pasaron rápidamente, trayendo un nuevo año. Tom permaneció en la casa de los Black hasta un día después de año nuevo, y después, se devolvió al orfanato, donde recogería sus cosas para volver a Hogwarts.

-Adiós Bella -Se despidió la Sra. Black -Cuídate mucho, y no se te olvide darle saludos de mi parte a Tom.

-Lo hare, madre -Sonrió Bellatrix, y se subió al tren 9 y ¾.

**N/A: **

¿Cómo les pareció? Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto _(¡tanto, fueron solo unos días! Además, no era tu obligación tener el siguiente capítulo de la noche a la mañana ¿o sí?_ _¬¬__ La mayoría de autores se demoran meses…)_…Bueno, espero que no estén enfadados conmigo D

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo !!!

¡No olviden dejar Reviews!


	6. Capitulo 6: La Cámara de los Secretos

**N/A:**** ¡**Chicos, les debo una gran gran gran disculpa! Tuve muchos problemas en este capítulo. Para empezar, tenía que hacer un montón de cosas más, y este capi fue muy difícil de poner, pues como verán, es de la cámara secreta, y además, no estaba muy segura de cómo finalizarlo. Mil disculpas por la demora xDDD

**Por Siempre Serás Mía**

**Capitulo 6: La Cámara Secreta**

La primavera llegó rápidamente, y la relación de Tom y Bellatrix empezó a disminuirse. En las últimas semanas, Bella había visto a el joven bastante metido en sus libros, libros que ni quiera le había mostrado a ella. Tom se había olvidado casi por completo de que existía una chica en cuarto año llamada Bellatrix Black, pues ahora solo la saludaba si se cruzaban en la sala común, y ella empezó a preguntarse que le sucedía y por qué no le contaba lo que estaba asiendo, ya que el ritmo de Tom para leer libros había incrementado, como si se hubiera echado a la locha y ahora estuviera preocupado por no haber aprovechado su tiempo…

Un día, Bellatrix bajó temprano a la sala común, y como era de esperarse, ahí estaba Tom Riddle, aprovechando el silencio de la mañana leyendo un libro viejo de la biblioteca.

-Hola Tom…-Murmuró Bella cuando se acercó a él. Tom aparto su mirada del libro y la miro con algo de sorpresa.

-Oh, hola -Dijo, y volvió su mirada a el libro. Bellatrix sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho. ¿Estaba siendo cambiada por un _libro_? Esto no lo podía permitir…ni siquiera de él. Le rapó el libro al joven y miró a Tom con ojos tristes y enfadados.

-¡Oye! -Gritó Tom -¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Bellatrix?!

Tom intentó quitarle su libro a Bella, pero esta lo agarro con fuerza y retrocedió un poco.

-¡Devuélveme mi libro, _niña_!

Bella sintió otro golpe en el pecho. Lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla al ver la aptitud de Riddle: La estaba llamando _niña_; estaba recordándole que él era mayor dos años.

Llorando, le entregó el libro a Tom.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó este, aun enfadado -¿Por qué hiciste eso y por qué estas llorando?

Ella empezó a llorar más fuerte y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Tom odiaba este sonido, jamás había podido soportar a los niños del orfelinato justo por eso…

-¡Deja de llorar y dime cuál es tu problema!

-¡_Tú_ eres mi problema! -Le respondió Bellatrix entre sollozos.

-¿Yo? -Preguntó Tom enfadado. Bella asintió. -¿Qué te hice _y__o_?

-Es lo que _no_ has hecho lo que me molesta… ¡Te olvidaste de mi, ahora solo te importan tus malditos libros, y ni siquiera me cuentas de que se tratan!

Tom suspiró, dejo caer el libro y acercó a Bella, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Tom, aun sollozando.

-Me importas más de lo que tú crees, Bella -Dijo Tom, acariciando su cabeza -es solo que he estado…ocupado.

-¿Puedo saber en qué?

-En…-Tom permaneció unos segundos en silencio -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de la cámara secreta? -(Bella asintió) -Sucede que estoy atrasado. Se supone que ya debería de saber donde es la entrada a la cámara, pero aún no lo sé.

-Ohh, es por eso que has estado tan ocupado…

-Sí, y he buscado ya en muchos libros, pero ninguno parece tener exactamente la ubicación de la entrada. Pero por lo que creo, está en el baño de las niñas…

-¿En el baño de las niñas? -Preguntó Bella -¿Y ya has ido a revisarlo?

-Sí,-Respondió Tom -pero no he encontrado nada que parezca una entrada…

-Si pareciera ya la hubieran descubierto¿no?

-Es verdad, y es por eso que tengo que ir otra vez. Según los libros, el lugar está marcado.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Si tú quieres…-Dijo Tom.

-¡Claro que quiero! -Exclamó ella -Ven, toma tu libro y vamos…

Tom recogió el libro del suelo, tomó la mano de Bellatrix, y ambos salieron por el retrato. Por suerte, aún no había nadie en los pasillos, lo que hizo su viaje más corto y más tranquilo. Mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos, Tom le contó a Bella las ultimas cosas que había descubierto de la cámara secreta, como que la 'marca' de la entrada era un pequeño dibujo de una serpiente, y que la bestia que habitaba la cámara, también era una serpiente. Finalmente llegaron al baño de las chicas (en el segundo piso), y entraron silenciosa y prevenidamente. Tom caminó hasta la mitad del baño y examinó el lugar.

-Bueno, -Dijo -ayúdame a buscar cualquier señal que te parezca el dibujo de una serpiente…

Tom entró a cada cubículo y los examinó con cuidado, mientras Bella empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor del baño, buscando cualquier señal de algo sospechoso, pero todo parecía absolutamente normal. Finalmente, cuando creyó que esto era una pérdida de tiempo y que la entrada a la Cámara Secreta no estaba allí, Bellatrix dejó de buscar y se acercó a un espejo y empezó a peinarse.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Tom acercándose a ella.

-Me estoy peinando -Respondió ella, pasando sus largos dedos por todo su cabello.

-¿No deberías estar ayudándome a encontrar la entrada de la Cámara?

-Bueno, -Dijo Bellatrix, intentando limpiar el sucio espejo con sus dedos para poderse ver mejor -es que no creo que la entrada este aq– AUUH!

Había pasado su dedo índice por una esquina rota del espejo y se había cortado.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Tom.

-Me corté -Respondió Bella tristemente, viendo como la sangre salía de su herida.

-Oh, te hubiera curado con mi varita, pero desafortunadamente no recuerdo el hechizo…Mejor pon tu dedo en agua.

Bellatrix asintió levemente y fue a uno de los lavabos en la mitad del baño y giró la llave, pero no salió agua.

-¡Esta cosa no sirve! -Gritó enojada, girando la llave más, con la esperanza de que saliera agua. Estaba a punto de cambiarse de lavabo, cuando notó una pequeña figurita gravada en el grifo de agua -¿Qué es esto…¡Tom, mira!

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Tom excitado. Bella señalo a la figura -Es… ¡una serpiente!

-¿Entonces…?

-… ¡Esta es la entrada a la Cámara Secreta!

-Ehh… ¿La entrada es un _grifo de agua_? -Preguntó Bella - ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?

-¡No! Esta es la _marca_…solo tengo que abrir la entrada…

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

Tom se quedó pensando un momento, sin apartar la mirada de la serpiente. Entonces, se alejo unos pocos pasos y apuntó su mano al lavabo, murmurando en parsél _'Ábrete…__Ábrete__'_, pero Bella solo escuchó un gracioso siseo y miró a Tom con curiosidad. En ese momento, los lavabos empezaron a dividirse y abrirse, mostrando un gran hueco en la mitad del baño. Y entonces, pararon de moverse, dejando un espacio vacío en el lugar donde el lavabo que Bella había intentado usar había estado hace unos segundos.

-Wow…-Dijo Bellatrix asombrada -_Esta_ es la entrada.

-¿Entonces, vienes conmigo? -Preguntó Tom -Hay que hacer trabajar a ese basilisco…

-¡Pero por supuesto! -Dijo Bella.

-Bueno, -dijo Tom, acercándose al agujero entre los lavabos -Yo voy primero…

-¿¡Qué?! -Gritó Bellatrix, al tiempo en que agarraba a Tom por el brazo, parándolo de saltar por el agujero -¿¡Estás loco?!

-Si estas pensando que es peligroso…

-¡Peligroso! -Exclamó Bellatrix burlonamente. _-¡Peligroso!..._

-…No creo que Salazar haya puesto peligros para su propio heredero. -Continuó Tom -Nada va a pasar, Bella…

-Quizá Slytherin creó una trampa para cualquier intruso que intentara entrar, y pensó que su heredero sería capaz de evitarla…

-Nadie puede entrar si no habla parsél -dijo Tom -Además, hubieran mencionado algo en todos los libros que he estado leyendo…

-Si yo fuera Salazar Slytherin, -dijo Bellatrix -no contaría mis truquitos extra…

Tom suspiró y dijo,

-Aun si es una trampa, tengo que bajar…

Con estas últimas palabras, se paró justo al frente del agujero y miró hacia abajo, como si estuviera tratando de calcular la profundidad del túnel y preparándose para lanzarse…

-¡Espera! -Dijo Bella, creyendo que Tom estaba a punto de saltar -Yo voy contigo. Si morimos, morimos juntos.

Tom le sonrió y puso su mano sobre la cintura de Bella, abrazándola de lado, mientras ella reposó su brazo sobre los hombros de Tom y miró hacia abajo, lista para saltar.

-A la cuenta de tres, saltamos -dijo Tom -Uno…Dos… ¡TRES!

Los dos saltaron a la vez, abrazándose mientras caían por el largo túnel, pero para su sorpresa, la caída no era exactamente una _caída_. La verdad, estaban _deslizándose_ por las paredes del túnel, cambiando de dirección según cómo iba este, hasta que finalmente, salieron volando por la salida y cayeron en un montón de huesos y escombros.

-Está realmente sucio aquí abajo…-comentó Bellatrix, tratando de ubicarse en la oscuridad.

-¡Lumus! -Gritó Tom, y la punta de su varita se alumbró.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Preguntó Bella mirando alrededor.

-Tenemos que encontrar al basilisco -dijo Tom, parándose y limpiando los escombros de su ropa.

Los ojos de Tom recorrieron la sucia habitación, con la varita iluminando el lugar, y entonces, se percató de que había otro túnel al otro lado de la habitación. -Ven -Le dijo a Bellatrix, y la ayudó a parar.

Se dirigieron hacia el otro túnel, que era más grande que el anterior. Bella se preguntaba si de un momento a otro la serpiente aparecería por detrás de ellos y los atacaría… ¿Pero Tom podría controlar a la bestia, verdad¿Sin embargo, qué pasaría si el basilisco se negaba a obedecer las órdenes de Tom y los mataba¿O qué tal si esta serpiente ya estaba muerta¿Pero y cómo volverían al baño de niñas? Un frio intenso invadió el cuerpo de Bellatrix al pensar en esta última pregunta. No iban a quedarse a vivir aquí, era imposible… ¿Pero como volverían?

En el momento en que trató de buscar una rápida solución para todas sus preocupaciones, llegaron a una especie de puerta circular de hierro con serpientes de grabadas en esta. Bellatrix miró a Tom con una de esas miradas de '¿Y ahora que…?' El observó la puerta unos segundos y después, empezó a hacer de nuevo el extraño siseo que había hecho en el baño. Las serpientes se recogieron asía el lugar en donde comenzaban, y otra serpiente salió del mismo lugar, y dio la vuelta completa alrededor de la puerta. Entonces, cuando terminó la vuelta, la puerta se abrió.

Tom le sonrió a Bella y avanzaron hacia la puerta, cogidos de la mano.

Entraron a una inmensa habitación, con un corredor sobre el agua adornado por ambos lados de estatuas de cabezas de serpientes, todas iguales; al final del corredor, había una estatua gigante de la cabeza de un mago muy viejo con bigotes y barbas largas, que Bellatrix reconoció como Salazar Slytherin.

-Bienvenida a la Cámara de los Secretos, Bella -Dijo Tom, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Wow -Murmuró Bella fascinada, recorriendo la habitación con sus ojos -¿Y el basilisco?

-Debe de vivir dentro de la cabeza de Salazar -Le respondió el muchacho -Pero debe pasar la mayor parte del tiempo bajo el agua…

Tom observó de nuevo la habitación y luego avanzó hacia la estatua de Slytherin, seguido por Bellatrix, que aún miraba el lugar con gran admiración.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Preguntó Bella cuando estuvieron al frente de la gran cabeza del mago.

-Ahora…

Tom pensó por un momento, entonces dijo,

-Ahora cierra los ojos, no sé si el basilisco intente matarte antes de que yo le ordene que no te ataque…

Bella se sintió un poco asustada por este comentario, así que cerró los ojos, apretando los parpados con fuerza, como si si no lo hiciera, estos se abrirían. Tom se aseguró de que ella hubiera cerrado los ojos y entonces apuntó su mano a la cabeza de Salazar, diciendo en parsél, '_Háblame, Salazar, el más grande de los cuatro…_' Se produjo un sonido cuando la estatua de piedra de Slytherin abrió la boca, y una serpiente gigante se arrastró lentamente hacia la salida.

Entonces, cuando estuvo totalmente afuera, Tom le dijo en parsél,

-_Soy Tom Marvolo Riddle, y soy el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Estas aquí para servirme. _

La serpiente siseo y miró a Bellatrix, quien apretaba los parpados con más fuerza que nunca, y cuyo corazón había empezado a palpitar tan fuerte que ella creyó que iba a explotar.

-_Ella es mi amiga Bellatrix Black. No puedes atacarla._

La serpiente se volvió a Tom, quien la miraba con superioridady decisión.

-_Vas a servirme. Vas a atacar a mis enemigos, los hijos de __muggles. Vas a matarlos, uno por uno…_

El basilisco siseó de nuevo, esta vez más fuertemente, como si estuviera feliz.

-_Ahora__ -_continuó diciendo Tom -_a__léjate__ de aquí mientras le digo algo a mi amiga…_

El basilisco se giró obedientemente y se zambulló en el agua.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Bella.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos lentamente y miró alrededor, esperando ver a la serpiente.

-¿Dónde…?

-Le ordené que se alejara mientras te hablaba -Le respondió Tom - Ya no va a lastimarte, pues le dije que eres mi amiga.

Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente, mirando maravillada a Tom, quien le respondió con una sonrisa igual y la tomó en sus brazos.

-De no haber sido por ti, me hubiera tomado siglos encontrar la entrada -Le dijo -Quizá nunca la hubiera encontrado…

-Sabes que estoy contigo en todo -Le dijo Bella, y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom, y empezaron a besarse, mientras las manos de Tom empezaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Bella, acariciándola lujuriosamente. El beso se tornó largo y profundo, hasta que Tom recordó al basilisco y la razón por la que estaban en la cámara de los secretos, y entonces, cortó el beso.

-Tenemos que empezar a trabajar -dijo, y se separó de Bellatrix.

-¿Tengo que cerrar los ojos? -Preguntó Bellatrix.

-No -Le respondió Tom -Ya no.

El joven se acercó a la piscina de agua y llamó a la serpiente, que salió del agua y se paró al frente de ellos. Bella se puso muy pálida cuando vio a la enorme criatura, y agarró el brazo izquierdo de Tom, quien le sonrió y dijo,

-Tranquila. No te va a ser daño, te lo prometo…

El basilisco siseo y miró a Tom, como si estuviera esperando sus órdenes.

-Oh si -dijo Tom, mirando a la serpiente -¿Mmm, que deberíamos hacer primero, Bella?

-¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí? -Sugirió ella.

-Claro claro, -dijo Tom -tenemos que salir de aquí… ¿Te importaría que el basilisco nos lleve?

-Umm…

Bellatrix miró a la enorme serpiente, entonces dijo,

-¿Puede llevarnos?

-Hará todo lo que yo le ordene -Dijo Tom -Lo que no sé es si quepamos por el túnel…pero hay que intentarlo.

Tom miró a él basilisco una vez más, contemplando sus dimensiones. Y luego, cuando decidió que cabrían por el túnel, dijo en parsél,

-_Vas__ a cargar__nos__ hasta la entrada a la Cámara Secreta. Tendrás que subir con nosotros por un túnel que va a llegar __al__ baño de niñas en el segundo piso, y luego, vas a esperar mis órdenes para empezar a atacar. _

La serpiente siseó como respuesta y se giró de medio lado, de forma que Tom y Bellatrix pudieran subir a su espalda.

-Tu primero -Le dijo Tom a la joven, y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir a la gigante serpiente.

La piel del basilisco era fría y verdinosa, sin mencionar que estaba mojada. Bella se sintió terriblemente incomoda y asustada al pensar que estaba montada en una serpiente gigante que empezaría a reptar y creyó que se caería cuando intentaran subir por el túnel. Entonces, de un salto, Tom se subió al lomo de la serpiente, adelante de Bellatrix.

-Sujétate de mi cintura -Le dijo, y se agarró con fuerza a la serpiente.

Bellatrix hizo lo que Tom le pidió y luego preguntó asustada,

-¿No vamos a caer?

-No -Le respondió Tom -El basilisco va a reptar por todo el túnel, y ya sabemos que el túnel no es una _caída_…

Era cierto. El túnel no era una caída, era como una especie de tobogán… ¿Pero aun así, no se resbalarían de la mojada piel del basilisco?

-Solo agárrate fuerte… -Dijo Tom -_Vamos_-Dijo en parsél, y la serpiente empezó a moverse hacia la puerta circular.

Era imposible no sentirse incomodo viajando en la espalda de una serpiente. Bella se agarró tan fuerte de Tom, que este le dijo que a penas lo estaba dejando medio respirar, y ella tuvo que soltarlo un poco. Tuvieron que agacharse para que la serpiente pudiera pasar por la puerta circular, y luego, la serpiente empezó a subir por el túnel-tobogán. Bellatrix se volvió a agarrar muy fuerte de Tom mientras subían, y cuando llegaron a la entrada, el Basilisco se impulsó con fuerza hacia afuera, y Tom y Bella cayeron a el piso del baño de niñas.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? -Le preguntó Tom.

-Sí, -Respondió ella -pero toda esta excitación me dio ganas de ir al baño…

Y sin decir nada más, corrió hacia uno de los cubículos…

-_Hay que empezar a atacar a los sangre sucias _-dijo Tom en parsél -_Deberíamos empezar por…_

En ese momento, una niña pequeña (de primer o segundo año), entró al baño llorando, pero se congeló al ver a la gigantesca criatura al frente de ella. Tom la reconoció como Myrtle, una niña de Ravenclaw que vivía llorando todo el tiempo, y por lo que le pareció recordar, era una nacida de Muggles.

_-¡__Mátala_-Le ordenó a él Basilisco, y este abrió sus enormes ojotes amarrillos, y en el mismo segundo, la niña cayó, muerta.

Tom tragó saliva y contempló por unos momentos el cuerpo de la pequeña Myrtle, que había caído al frente de un cubículo.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! -Preguntó Bella alarmada, y salió de su cubículo, pero se paralizó al ver el cuerpo de la niña.

-¿Q-que-e…es-sta…mu-mu-muert-ta? -Balbuceó después de unos segundos. Tom asintió.

-¿C-com-mo...?

-El basilisco, -Le respondió Tom -la mató con su mirada.

Bellatrix jadeó y miró sorprendida a Tom; entonces se llevó una mano a la boca y miró del cuerpo al basilisco. Y antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta '¿¡Que vamos a hacer ahora!?', Tom dijo,

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí _ya_! Van a venir, y cuando vean el cuerpo…no me gustaría estar aquí.

Diciendo esto, le ordenó a él basilisco volver a la Cámara de Los secretos; cerró la entrada, agarró la mano de Bella, y ambos salieron corriendo del baño, con rumbo hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

**oOoOoOo **

-¡Nos van a matar! -Exclamó Bellatrix cuando entraron por el retrato.

-No si no descubren quien la mató -Dijo Tom. Ambos estaban respirando rápido, con sus corazones latiendo más rápido que nunca. Parte, por haber corrido tan rápido sin parar, y también, por supuesto, por lo que acababan de hacer.

-Ya van a empezar a despertarse todos -Dijo Tom después de unos momentos de silencio -Quedémonos aquí hasta que sea la hora del desayuno, e iremos a comer.

Bella asintió levemente y se sentó en el sofá, pensando en todas las cosas que empezarían a suceder de aquí en adelante…

**N/A:** A ver, necesito saber algo. Al principio estaba muy segura de cómo serian los siguientes capítulos de este fic, pero ahora veo que si lo hago así, el fic cambiaria totalmente (tendría un final VxB de todas formas, así que no se preocupen xD) La cosa es, que probablemente a muchos no les gustaría que al principio fuera un fic Tom/Bella y después cambiara a…Voldemort.

Así que les dejo la decisión:

¿Seguir con Tom/Bella, o cambiarlo a Voldemort/Bella?

Lamento haberles tenido que contar mis planes, pero necesito su opinión por el mismo bien del fic. Y les recuerdo, que mi fic se ha desarrollado con el tema de los Horcruxes y todo eso, así que no tendría sentido _no_ cambiarlo ¿verdad? Además, el nombre de este fic viene por el final que yo ya había planeado…Denme su opinión, por favor

**Pos****da****ta:**Mi demora en colocar este capítulo tuvo que ver mucho en que estaba insegura del final del fic xD


	7. Capitulo 7: Verdades y Mentiras

**Por Siempre Serás Mía**

**N/A: ¡**Lo siento muchiiiisimo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo! Este fic va a ser definitivamente más largo de lo que espere. Y es que ya tenía planeado que iba a hacer para el séptimo capítulo exactamente, pero deje de escribir por mucho tiempo y se me olvido totalmente y tuve que volver a retomarlo y era como si se me hubiera secado el cerebro! Les prometo que ya no van a tener que esperar tanto por ningún otro capítulo! Por favor, perdónenmeeee!! lloriqueo

Bueno, ahora este capítulo y algunos próximos van a ser mas como de Tom como personaje principal, porque aquí es cuando empieza a desarrollarse más como Voldemort y todo eso. Pero ahí sigue estando Bella y todo, no se preocupen, Jejeje…

**Capitulo 7: Verdades y Mentiras.**

Cuando la niña Myrtle murió, nadie podía explicarse que había sucedido. El colegio les informó de inmediato a los padres de la niña y a las otras familias, pero nadie tenía ni la menor idea de que o quien había asesinado a Myrtle. Pero después, más ataques se presentaron (aunque en ninguno de ellos hubo muertes) y el director empezó a pensar que alguien estaba detrás de todo esto, y la vieja leyenda de la cámara de Los Secretos empezó a expandirse por todo Hogwarts. Sin embargo, los profesores y el Director seguían sin saber que había pasado realmente, y aunque los rumores de la Bestia de Slytherin -la cual nadie sabía que era- se hacían cada vez más fuertes todos los días, el Director siguió con el plan 'encontrar al Culpable' y puso nuevas reglas como 'volver a la sala común a las 6 pm' para proteger a los alumnos. Pero cuando El Culpable no fue hallado, y la gente empezó asustarse más, el Director Dippet empezó a inventar (o más bien sugerir) causas a todos los ataques, como 'El Nuevo Virus Mágico que le da a los nacidos de Muggles' o algunos menos creíbles como 'El trauma psicológico que sienten los hijos de muggles por tener sangre sucia'. De cualquier manera, las reglas de protección seguirían hasta que se descubriera la causa a todos estos extraños sucesos…o hasta que el Ministerio de Magia decidiera cerrar Hogwarts por seguridad.

Pero esto no era un extraño fenómeno para todos los estudiantes. No. Para Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Black las causas que inventaban el director y los alumnos no eran nada más que estúpidas y ridículas historias que todos sabían que no eran ciertas pero las decían simplemente para calmar sus propios nervios, sin ningún resultado. Hasta que un día de Junio, Tom fue a la oficina del director Dippet y le preguntó si él podía quedarse en el castillo durante el verano, pero el Director le dijo que eso no sería posible puesto todos los ataques que habían sucedido y que él no podía arriesgar a un estudiante. Y fue entonces cuando Riddle empezó a preocuparse por sus propios ataques, pues tendría que volver al orfanato si El Culpable no era atrapado.

-Te lo digo en serio, Bella. Tenemos que culpar a alguien antes de que llegue verano -le dijo Tom a Bellatrix esa misma noche cuando se encontraron en el pasillo -Y tenemos que culparlo como el Heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

-Pero Tom, -Dijo ella -¿quién podría parecer realmente el Heredero de Salazar Slytherin? Quiero decir, no podemos culpar a cualquiera…

Tom pensó un momento y fue cuando la idea simplemente le llegó a la cabeza.

-¡Ya sé quien! -Exclamó -¿Sabes de un tal Rubeus Hagrid que casi siempre está en problemas por esconder criaturas raras en su habitación? -Bella asintió -¡Es perfecto!

-Bueno, sí pero…

-¿Pero…? -Preguntó Tom.

-Pero si lo culpas, te creen, y expulsan a Hagrid… ¿ya no podrás volver a sacar al basilisco, verdad? -Dijo Bellatrix.

-No…por ahora -Respondió Tom con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Que planeas? -Preguntó la chica.

-Ya lo sabrás…

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar, Tom? -Le preguntó Bellatrix a Riddle mientras bajaban por las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras.

-Que sí. -Le respondió Tom con voz aburrida -Mira, tu mejor vete para la sala común. Yo me encargo de culparlo.

Le dio un beso de Buenas Noches y se fueron por caminos diferentes.

Tom Riddle volteó por otro lado y al final paró en una puerta. Tom entre abrió la puerta y miro hacia adentro, donde un chico un chico gigante y peludo estaba murmurándole a algo, '_Vamos, vamos. Tengo que sacarte de aquí…'_

-Buenas noches, Rubeus -Dijo Tom, cuando Rubeus salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo, Tom? -Pregunto el chico, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tom se acerco.

-Se ha acabado, Rubeus. -Dijo -Voy a tener que delatarte. Están hablando de cerrar Hogwarts si los ataques no paran…

-¿De que estas...?

-Mira, no creo que tú hubieras querido matar a nadie, pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Supongo que tu simplemente lo dejaste salir para que hiciera ejercicio y -

-¡El nunca mató a nadie!

-Oh, vamos, Rubeus. -Dijo Riddle -Los padres de la niña estarán aquí mañana. Lo menos que Hogwarts puede hacer es asegurarse de que la cosa que asesinó a su hija sea capturada.

-¡No fue el! -Gritó Rubeus -¡No lo haría, el nunca…!

-Hazte a un lado- Dijo Tom, sacando su varita.

El hechizo de Tom golpeo la puerta, abriéndola de un golpe. Y una criatura enorme y peluda, con ocho brazos, un par de pinzas y muchos ojos, se lanzó afuera tumbando a Tom, quien se volvió a parar otra vez e intentó lanzarle otro hechizo, pero fue detenido por Rubeus, que gritando 'NOOOOOO!!' lo tumbo contra el piso otra vez. Tom se paró rápidamente y trató de apuntarle a la criatura, pero esta ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Así que este se volvió contra Rubeus Hagrid y dijo fríamente,

- Ahora si estás _muerto_.

**oOoOoOo**

Tom había enseguida utilizado un hechizo para relajar a Rubeus (en caso de que este intentara atacarlo), y le había gritado al primer estudiante que vio para que llamara al personal del colegio. Un grupo de profesores apareció enseguida junto con gente de la enfermería, y Tom les había explicado -entre exclamaciones de algunos, y jadeos de otros- que había descubierto al responsable de los ataques, pero que la criatura que los había ocasionado se había escapado. Las enfermeras se habían llevado a Hagrid al hospital para darle algo que le quitara el hechizo, y Slughorn llevó a Tom con el director Dippet, donde ya estaban los otros directores de las casas.

Dippet le hizo muchas preguntas a Tom, como desde hacia cuanto había sabido esto, porque no contó antes, cual era la criatura, etc.…Pero Tom solo respondió:

-Muchas veces, cuando pasaba cerca de la habitación de Rubeus, lo oía hablándole a algo. Yo tenía la sospecha de lo que era ese algo, pero no me atrevía a culparlo. Y hoy Rubeus salió hoy de su habitación, con la idea de dejar escapar al monstruo. Supe que era mi oportunidad, así que cuando vi a la enorme araña salir de la habitación, intenté lanzarle un hechizo, pero Rubeus me lo impidió, y cuando intenté hacerlo otra vez, la criatura ya había desaparecido…

-Ya veo -Dijo Dippet -Y según dices, ¿Hagrid negó ser El Culpable?

-Si señor -Dijo Tom.

-Creo que eso es todo, entonces. Me temo que tendremos que expulsar a Hagrid…

Dippet se paró de su silla, pero en ese momento, Albus Dumbledore, el director de Gryffindor, dijo,

-Señor, dudo que Hagrid hubiera querido matar a alguien. ¿No podríamos, dejarlo quedar como guardabosques?

-Pues…-Dippet miró a los otros directores, que parecían estar de acuerdo -…supongo que podríamos darle una oportunidad. Y como la bestia huyó, no creo que Hagrid necesite -eh- sacarla a pasear más…-terminó sarcásticamente. Nadie rió.

Así que Dippet despidió a todos, pero esperó hasta que los cuatro directores de las casas se hubieran ido para llamar de nuevo a Tom, que estaba saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Si, señor? -Preguntó Tom.

-Riddle, -Comenzó Dippet. -el asunto de Hagrid es muy serio. No puedes decirle a nadie que la bestia todavía se encuentra por ahí, merodeando en el Bosque Prohibido, o el Ministerio de magia podría declarar Hogwarts como no suficientemente segura. Mira, mañana a la hora del desayuno te daré un lindo trofeo, pero te ruego que le digas a todo el mundo que la criatura ha muerto y que Hogwarts es otra vez segura. ¿Vale?

-Sí, profesor. -Dijo Tom, y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro. _Dependen de mi_, pensó, y salió de la oficina.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Tom!- Exclamó Bellatrix cuando lo vio entrar a la sala común.

-¿Qué haces todavía despierta? -Le preguntó él, y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-¡Tenia saber! ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame todo! -dijo ella, sentándose en las piernas de Tom. El puso una mano alrededor de su cintura y la otra la uso para acariciar su cabello mientras le contaba cada detalle de su gran hazaña.

**oOoOoOo**

El día siguiente, al desayuno, el Director Dippet pidió la atención de todos los estudiantes para dar un discurso.

-Me alegra informarles, -empezó a decir- que el causante de todos los ataques ha sido finalmente descubierto.

Un alegre murmullo empezó a expandirse por toda la sala.

-El responsable de los ataques es Rubeus Hagrid, que ya ha sido expulsado pero permanecerá en los terrenos del castillo como guardabosques. -continuó Dippet- Hagrid tenía una araña gigante, la cual escondía en su habitación. Creemos que Rubeus había dejado salir a la araña unas cuantas veces como para que…paseara. Sin embargo, parece a ver perdido el control. Y de no a ver sido por el Joven Tom Riddle, -dijo, afirmando con la cabeza en la dirección de Tom- quien capturo la araña y descubrió la culpa de Hagrid, nos hubiera tardado mucho más tiempo en encontrar a El Culpable. Así que, un gran aplauso a el joven Riddle!

La sala se lleno de las voces triunfantes y los aplausos hacia Tom, quien sonreía satisfechamente.

-Acércate Riddle, -Dijo Dippet, y con un movimiento de la varita apareció un bonito trofeo dorado. -¡este es tu premio!

El joven se acercó, aun sonriendo ampliamente, y levantó el trofeo para que todos lo pudieran ver, y las voces y los aplausos subieron de volumen aun más.

-Gracias, gracias…-Dijo Tom, y le devolvió el trofeo a el Director Dippet.

-Bueno, Riddle -Dijo Dippet - El trofeo se va a quedar aquí en la sala de trofeos. Pero tú puedes quedarte con esta medalla…-dijo Dippet, y sacó una medalla de su bolsillo y se la puso a Tom. -Bien hecho, muchacho.

Los aplausos se acabaron y Tom volvió a su puesto en la mesa de Slytherin al lado de Bellatrix, quien sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

Después de las clases ese día, Tom fue a la habitación de los chicos de sexto y empezó a buscar entre sus algo entre sus pertenencias. Como Bella había dicho, Tom no podría sacar al Basilisco más ahora que había culpado a Rubeus Hagrid de ser El Culpable. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar los casi 7 años de búsqueda acerca de la cámara de los secretos, por lo cual, pensaba dejarle sus planes alguien más para que los siguiera años después de que él se hubiera ido de Hogwarts.

Y finalmente encontró el pequeño diario negro que estaba buscando entre algunos de sus ingredientes para pociones. _Oh Tom, tu sabes lo que Bella opina de esto…_dijo una voz en su interior. _Ella no tiene que saber_, le respondió el mentalmente. _¿Pero que si ella se entera?_, preguntó la voz. _Ella NO se va a enterar…_, le dijo Tom. _¿Pero no te sentirás mal de haberle mentido? ¿A ELLA?_, insistió la voz. _Le he mentido a mucha gente antes, y jamás he tenido remordimiento alguno, _le respondió el joven, y se metió el diario en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. _Además, no es una mentira. Simplemente no le estoy diciendo. Y más vale que te calles, tengo que hacer esto rápido y necesito concentrarme…Ok,_ se rindió su conciencia. _Pero esperó que recuerdes lo que te dije cuando la hieras por hacer esto. Quizá,- si te dedicas el resto de tus días a pedir perdón por lo que le hiciste a esa pobre niña Ravenclaw- QUIZÁ, aún haya esperanza para ti. _Y sin decir nada más, la voz desapareció de la mente de Tom.

-No la voy a herir…-Se dijo Tom suavemente, y salió de la habitación.

**oOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, Bellatrix Black se relajó en su cama y pensó acerca de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas y sonrió. _Ahora que esto de la Cámara Secreta se ha terminado_, pensó feliz, _por fin podré pasar más rato con Tom sin tener que preocuparnos de nada más que las tareas._ Y la joven siguió pensando en cómo se casarían algunos años después de que ambos se hubieran graduado de Hogwarts, como sería su mansión, cuántos hijos podría Tom querer, y como, por supuesto, conquistarían el mundo mágico (y luego, claro, el de los muggles…).Bella se imaginó a ella misma pero adulta vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco y caminando por un tapete largo cubierto de flores cogida de gancho con Tom. Y luego se imaginó sentada al lado de una fuente de piedra abrazando a Tom con un brazo y sosteniendo a un bebe recién nacido con el otro…y por último, se imagino al lado de Tom en una gran plaza de Londres, miles de personas arrodilladas ante ellos. Tendrían una vida perfecta.

Bellatrix pensó acerca de todo esto como casi dos horas, hasta que finalmente se paró y se fue a la sala común. Ya era tarde, pero quizá encontraba a Tom y podrían charlar un rato. Pero desafortunadamente, no encontró a Tom sino a Rodolphus.

-Ugh- Se quejó Bella suavemente cuando lo vio, y estaba dispuesta a voltearse y devolverse a la habitación de las chicas cuando Rodolphus se dio cuenta de su presencia y dijo,

-Oh, eres tú, Bellatrix.

-Emm…si. Ya me voy.

Rodolphus pretendió estar concentrado en el libro que estaba leyendo por dos segundos, pero no lo soportó.

-¡No! -Gritó, y Bella se volteó -Esto…espera. Quería preguntarte algo. Bueno, más como decirte algo…

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que estudiar y…

-¡Bellatrix! ¿Podrías dejar de ignorarme por lo menos por esta vez y prestarme atención?

-Ehh...no. -dijo Bella sin pasión, y se volteó de nuevo para irse. Pero Rodolphus la agarró de la muñeca y la jaló hacia atrás, esta vez haciéndole daño.

-¡No! ¿ME VAS A ESCUCHAR, ENTENDISTE BELLATRIX?

-¡Como te atreves, desgraciado-! -Y estaba a punto de sacar su varita con su otra mano cuando Rodolphus la empujo contra la pared y la sostuvo ahí agarrada por ambos brazos. -Eres un…

-¡ESCUCHAME! -Le gritó Rodolphus otra vez, y apretó más fuerte sus brazos. -Dime, Bellatrix. ¿Alguna vez has considerado el hecho de que Riddle vive en un orfanato? Huh?

-¿A qué viene eso, Rodolphus?

-¡Te estoy preguntando, contesta! Nunca te has preguntado _cómo_ es que vive en un orfanato _muggle_?

-No…-murmuró Bella.

-Oh, bueno, déjame contarte porque…-dijo Rodolphus, y acerco un poco su cara a la de Bellatrix. -_Sucede que tu querido novio es un sangre media…_

Bella se rió.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que creer eso, porque…? -Dijo.

-Porque es la verdad -le dijo Rodolphus calmadamente -Veras, hice ciertas búsquedas con el apellido 'Riddle', y parece ser que su padre también se llamaba Tom Riddle, y es un muggle casi dueño de una villa en el mundo muggle. Su madre era una bruja, pero no se sabe mucho de ella puesto que murió unos minutos después de que Riddle naciera. ¿Y adivina donde fue eso? ¡EN SU ORFANATO!

-Sí, aja. ¿Y esperas que crea que buscaste y _encontraste_ información _muggle_?

-Las bibliotecas de Londres están llenas de poderosa información…

-Mira, torpe: Solo déjame en paz y no te matare cuando me sueltes…

-Oh, pero si aún tengo cosas que preguntarte…-siguió Rodolphus- Por cierto, ¿alguna vez le has contado a tus padres que Riddle no es rico?

-No, pero eso no importa. Mis padres _adoran_ a Tom…

Esta vez fue Rodolphus quien rió.

-¡¿Y tú crees que lo van a adorar cuando sepan que vive en un sucio orfanato muggle?! -preguntó, aún riendo. -¡Jamás te van a dejar casarte con él, si eso es lo que planeabas! No creo que siquiera te vuelvan a dejar verlo otra vez…

-No importa que él no sea el más rico. Podemos vivir con MI dinero…-respondió la chica.

-¡Ja! -Se burló el otro -Sabes, me sorprende muchísimo oír eso de la chica que piensa que los tres "valores" más importantes son la belleza, la inteligencia, y el _dinero._

-Pues… ¡es que el dinero no será necesario cuando Tom y yo conquistemos el mundo!

Rodolphus se rió otra vez.

-Mira, Bellatrix. Tus padres jamás te dejaran ver al idiota de Riddle una vez que sepan que es _pobre y sangre media._

-¡EL NO ES SANGRE MEDIA! -gritó Bella. Rodolphus le apretó las muñecas con toda su fuerza.

-Sí. Lo es. -Insistió él. -Piensa. ¿De qué otra forma pudo haber parado en un orfanato muggle? Oh, ya se… ¡quizá Riddle es un _sangre sucia_!

-¡NO! -Gritó la chica, al tiempo que se le escapó una lágrima del dolor. -_No…_

_-Si _-Dijo Rodolphus -Y puesto a que no parece haber otra familia mejor que nosotros los Lestrange, es muy probable que yo tome el lugar de Riddle…-Añadió sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡No! -Repitió Bella, muchas lagrimas resbalándosele de las mejillas. -_No, no no…_

_-Si _-Repitió Rodolphus de nuevo, y acercó su cara más a la de Bella sin soltarle las muñecas._ -_Sí.

Y estaba a punto de cerrar toda distancia entre ellos y poner sus labios en los de Bella cuando se oyó a alguien atrás gritando _"Stupefy!" _y Rodolphus cayó atontado al suelo. Bellatrix casi que cae también, pero en ese momento los brazos de Tom se enrollaron alrededor de ella, manteniéndola parada.

-Gracias…-murmuró ella, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Tom, preocupado.

-Si… Rodolphus casi me rompe las muñecas pero si…

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Rodolphus…estaba diciendo cosas horribles…sobre ti. -Respondió Bella, aun murmurando -Yo no le creí, por supuesto, pero… le va a decir a mis padres que vives en un orfanato. Quiere que me prohíban verte para siempre…

-Oh, Bella…-Dijo Tom suavemente, y la sostuvo más cerca a él.

-Pero eso no es lo peor -continuó Bellatrix -¡No tienes idea de las cosas tan horribles que me dijo de ti! Dijo que eras…dijo eras un sangre media. Dijo que tu padre era un muggle. Un muggle terrateniente. Que tu madre había muerto unos minutos después de que tú nacieras. En el orfanato.

Tom se quedo tieso. _¿Sangre media? _Hacía ya varios años que Tom había llegado a la conclusión de que su padre nunca había estudiando en Hogwarts y que su madre era la bruja. Pero lo que nunca se había imaginado es que su padre podría ser un muggle…rico. No, no podía ser verdad. Seguramente lo había inventado Lestrange. Pero la curiosidad lo obligo a preguntar más.

-¿Sangre media? -Preguntó. -¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ja, no puedo creer las cosas que se inventa Lestrange para torturarte!

-Lo sé, yo tampoco… -Dijo Bella, aliviada de que era mentira. Claro, no necesitaba que Tom lo dijera para saberlo, pero se sentía bien cuando él se lo comprobaba.

-¡Hmf! Un _terrateniente_…_muggle_…mi _padre_, jah! Así que, ¿según Lestrange en donde vivía mi padre? -Preguntó Tom cuidadosamente.

-Según él tu padre era casi que el dueño de una villa. No me dijo cual era el nombre. -Respondió Bellatrix. -Pero sabes, Rodolphus tiene un punto…

-¿Huh? -Preguntó Tom. Era posible que Bella le hubiera creído a _Lestrange_?

-No, no le creí si eso es lo que te estás preguntando. Lo que dijo me parece totalmente ridículo. -Le aclaró Bella -Me refiero a que Rodolphus me preguntó si alguna vez te había preguntado como habías terminado en ese orfanato…Y pues, es verdad. Nunca te he preguntado. ¿Te molestaría contarme…?

-Eh…no, a ti no. -Respondió Tom -es solo que nunca me habías preguntado, y pues no es que me guste hablar mucho de eso…

Bueno, eso era verdad.

-Pero a ti si te puedo contar. -siguió- Mira, en el orfanato me dijeron que cuando yo era solo un bebé, mis padres habían tenido un accidente en uno de esos autos muggles y puesto que yo no tenía más familia, me habían mandado al orfanato. Dumbledore luego me contó que ambos habían sido magos. Ambos de familia de magos.

_Auh_. Tom sintió una punzada en el corazón. Nunca se había sentido así por mentirle a alguien…

-Oh…-murmuro Bella -Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, yo no recuerdo nada de ellos…-le dijo Tom con una sonrisa. -Ven, ya es tarde. No deberíamos estar aquí.

-Ok…-dijo Bella, y empezaron a caminar cogidos de la mano hacia las habitaciones cuando Bellatrix se acordó de Rodolphus, que aún estaba en el suelo inconsciente. -¿Qué hacemos con Rodolphus?

-Dejarlo ahí -Respondió Tom -Se despertara en unas horas.

Y sin decir nada más, los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Esa noche, Tom pensó acerca de todo lo que había pasado. La información de Lestrange lo estaba perturbando. Y fue por eso, que el verano de ese año, Tom averiguó el nombre de la villa y fue a la casa donde solía vivir su madre. Había encontrado a su tío, en cambio, y había descubierto que Lestrange tenía razón sobre su padre, por lo cual había ido a su mansión y le había quitado la vida. Y para hacer un mejor trabajo, también les había quitado la vida a sus abuelos. Y como premio, Tom Riddle se había quedado con el antiguo anillo de Salazar Slytherin.

**N/A:** Si, si, ya sé que los detalles no eran exactamente así, pero bueno esa es la magia de los fics, no? Como sea, espero que estén disfrutando y de nuevo, mil disculpas por la demora U _(Es lo que pasa cuando no estás inspirado, estabas haciendo cursos de verano, vuelves a clases, tienes 4 videos por hacer, 2 video juegos que completar, y 1 libro y 5 cuentos sin terminar. Sorry.)_

¡Así que, dejen Reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo! 


	8. Capitulo 8: Distancia e Ira

**~Por Siempre Serás Mía~**

**N/A: **Haber, sean honestos! Quien pensó que yo estaba muerta? xD

Muchas gracias a todos los fieles lectores que me dejaron reviews/mensajes privados! Honestamente no recibi muchos al principio, entonces me desanime un poco y no termine este capítulo. Pero gracias a los últimos reviews, por fin me sentí inspirada y alegre para terminarlo y seguir con la historia…

Oh y… Poderle un nombre ha esta capitulo fue bastante difícil xDDD

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling sigue siendo la genio, no yo.

**Capitulo 8: Distancia e Ira**

Era una tarde cálida de verano. El apuesto joven de cabello oscuro caminaba elegantemente por las calles de piedra del Callejón Nocturno, prestando poca atención a la multitud de magos y brujas que se balbuceaban a sí mismos y trataban de pararlo, ofreciéndole cosas extrañas. Se estaba anocheciendo, y todo el mundo sabía que esa no era la mejor hora para muchachos jóvenes y llamativos como él para estar paseándose por tal lugar solos, pero este muchacho particular no era nada más ni nada menos que Tom Riddle, quien todos los días se volvía mas y mas convencido de que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera derrotarlo.

El joven Riddle se hizo su camino dentro de la extraña multitud. Tenía una mirada muy oscura en su perfecto rostro, haciéndolo parecer aun más aterrador que algunos de los magos que lo rodeaban. Pero eso era de entenderse, puesto que no hacia unos pocos minutos había intentado abrir una cuenta propia en el banco, pero los duendes a cargo se habían reusado a ayudarle, diciendo que el no tenia los suficientes fondos necesarios. Ni siquiera les importo lo amable y encantador que había pretendido ser, pues la respuesta siguió siendo "No".

Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba. El mayor problema, creía Tom, era que si no hubiera sido por el desgraciado de su padre, el hubiera tenido una cuenta llena de galeones desde que nació. _No,_ pensó, _el dinero de mi padre no me hubiera servido de todas formas_.No era como si se hubiera podido presentar en el mundo mágico como Tom Riddle el Rico...gracias a su padre, El Muggle. Al menos de esta manera podía ocultar la terrible herencia que lo hacía un Sangre Media.

_Pero...por qué le estoy dando tanta importancia a un hombre muerto?, _pensó, y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

Siguió caminando en el misterioso callejón con no rumbo alguno. Solo deseaba quitarse el mal humor viendo algo en alguna tienda que lo hiciera olvidarse de los eventos recientes, y obviamente había escogido el Callejón Nocturno por que este tenía las tiendas más interesantes. Quién sabe? Tal vez encontraría algún buen libro de las Artes Oscuras por ahí. Sin embargo, ninguna de las tiendas parecía tener nada que le llamara la atención...

Después de haber dado una vuelta en los sitios más públicos del callejón, Riddle se rindió y dio un suspiro, pero en ese momento vio el letrero de Borgin & Burkes, y empezó a recordar como hace ya seis a**n**os había visitado el lugar por primera vez, cuando había ido a el Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts pero había terminado infiltrándose accidentalmente en el Callejón Nocturno. Había sido Burkes quien lo salvo de los locos que divagaban por el callejón.

-Muchacho...-Había dicho una voz detrás de él. Riddle la había ignorado al igual que el resto de llamados que le hacia la extraña multitud y había seguido andando, un poco perturbado por la apariencia de todo en el extraño callejón. Sin embargo, unos pocos minutos después el joven Tom se había tropezado con un grupo de viejos magos que lo acorralaron mientras le gru**ñ**ían en fastidio. Uno de ellos había sacado su varita y había empezado a amenazarlo, cuando Tom oyó la misma voz detrás de él otra vez -Muchacho!

La voz pertenecía a un hombre.

-Déjenlo en paz. -Les dijo el hombre a los otros -El chico está conmigo.

Decidiendo que el tipo se veía mas normal que el resto de la gente alrededor de él (y viendo que él no sabía ningún hechizo hasta ahora), Tom había aceptado la ayuda del hombre, quien se había introducido luego como Burkes y lo había llevado a su tienda. Mientras Tom había observado todos los extraños artefactos de la tienda en asombro, Burkes le había explicado donde estaba y como salirse seguramente de ahí. El pequeño Tom le había dado las gracias educadamente, y Burkes había sonreído diciendo algo como que Tom estaría bienvenido en la tienda cuando quisiera.

Ahora, seis años después, Tom Riddle se encontraba al frente de la tienda otra vez. La tienda llena de objetos curiosos.

Tom sonrió y entro en la tienda. Todo estaba casi igual que como había estado hace seis años. Algunos objetos habían sido movidos y otros ya no estaban, pero de resto todo era igual. Y al frente de la entrada estaba Burkes, sentado detrás del escritorio principal, leyendo algo cuidadosamente. No se molesto en mirar quien había entrado, así que Tom dirigió su atención a las cosas a su alrededor, buscando algo que lo pudiera ayudar. No fue sino hasta después de unos minutos que Burkes lo miro y dijo aburridamente,

-Podría ayudarlo a encontrar algo?

Tom se voltio de la estantería que está viendo y dijo educadamente,

-Gracias Burkes, pero no estoy buscando nada muy especifico.

Burkes frunció el seño y se levanto de su silla para poder observar a Riddle mejor. Había algo familiar en el.

-Disculpe, pero nos conocemos?

Riddle sonrió.

-Si, señor Burkes -dijo- Me llamo Tom Riddle, recuerda?

-Tom Riddle...-Repitió Burkes y se quedo en blanco por unos pocos segundos. El nombre no le recordó nada, pero mientras estudiaba el rostro del muchacho detalladamente se acordó de quien era. -Ah! Tu eres chico que se perdió en este callejón hace seis años!

Tom asintió con una sonrisa, aunque no era que le gustara mucho recordar que se había perdido. Perderse era para los tontos. Debió haber sido mucho más cuidadoso ese día.

-Ah! Pero mira cómo has crecido! -exclamo Burkes, haciendo referencia con una mano a la alta y esbelta figura de Riddle. -dime, en que te puedo ayudar? Solo dilo.

Riddle sonrió encantadoramente. Dijo que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda, pero en cambio le pregunto a Burkes acerca de él y pronto estaban en una animada charla. Eventualmente terminaron hablando de Howards y de las profesiones que le interesaban hasta el momento. Naturalmente, aunque Tom Riddle era muy dedicado y estudioso, una profesión no era como planeaba hacerse exitoso y poderoso, así que le admitió a Burkes que realmente no estaba decidido, aunque todos sus profesores querían que se enrolara con el Ministerio de Magia, aunque a él no le gustaba la idea.

-Bah! – exclamó Burkes. Su rostro adquirió una expresión bastante agria – al infierno con los políticos! Quien los necesita? Son un montón de ratas sin punto! No, no, no! La gente debería dedicarse a cosas más prácticas y con más sentido, como… como trabajar en una tienda! Eso

Burkes pauso por un momento y observo a Tom Riddle. El muchacho lo estaba mirando como si estuviera esperando que digiera algo más, y fue ahí que a Burkes se le ocurrió algo. He ahí, al frente de él, estaba un muchacho bastante simpático y carismático, sin mencionar inteligente. Ahora entendía porque todo el mundo le sugería que se vinculara con el Ministerio. Era porque él tenía todos los dones para hacerlo! Todos los buenos políticos eran ratas astutas pero carismáticas suficiente para influenciar al pueblo. Pero habían _otras_ profesiones que requerían los mismos dones… dones a los que Burkes les podría sacar bastante provecho en su tienda...

-Hey… -Empezó Burkes otra vez – Como te parecería trabajar aquí cuando termines en Hogwarts, el próximo año? Creo que serias bueno convenciendo a los ricos para que me vendan sus preciados tesoros…

Al principio, Riddle se sorprendió y se sintió insultado por la oferta de Burkes. A pesar de todo, la única razón por la que no quería ser Ministro de Magia era porque se sentía que él debía ser _más_ que solo el gobernante del Mundo Mágico, y que debería ser con sus propias reglas, no bajo las leyes y restricciones que se les ponía a los ministros. No, no, no. El quería ser el Eterno Gobernador de un mundo a través de las artes oscuras donde no hubieran Muggles ni sangre sucias. Así que, se molesto porque él pretendía ser _más_ que un idiota ministro, no _menos_ como un patético asistente de tienda. No, él quería ser inmortal y todo poderoso… Por supuesto, hasta ahora solo había empezado el camino hacia la inmortalidad, y aun tenia muchísima magia negra que aprender, y fue ahí que empezó a considerar la oferta de Burkes positivamente…

Para aprender todo acerca de las Artes Oscuras, Riddle necesitaría viajar por el mundo para aprender los diferentes hechizos que cada país le podía ofrecer. Pero para esto necesitaría dinero, así que si le servía un trabajo. Borgin & Burkes era una tienda interesante, y Tom sabía que todos los artefactos tenían encantos poderosos los cuales podría estudiar. Además… Tom hasta ahora tenía solo dos Horrocruxes, pero se sentía que para ser realmente invencible necesitaría otros cinco. Lo que significaba que necesita otros cinco preciosos objetos para guardar su adorada alma. Y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro que aquellos ricos magos a los que Burkes les compraba cosas tendrían bastante que ofrecer…

-Oh, muchas gracias por su oferta señor Burkes! –dijo Tom después de una pausa – De hecho me encantaría trabajar aquí…

-Genial! –Respondió el otro, pero luego agrego – Sin embargo, me temo que como la posición que te ofrezco requiere de bastantes… habilidades, me gustaría saber primero que tan exitoso serias antes de contratarte oficialmente el próximo año… Así que, como te parece si este mismo verano trabajas aquí en la tienda por un mes tratando de influenciar a la gente para que venda sus tesoros? Si al final del mes logras conseguir seis buenos tesoros, estas contratado el próximo año… Por supuesto, yo te pagaría este mes lo logres o no. Qué te parece, ah muchacho?

Tom lo considero por un momento. Le había prometido a Bellatrix que pasaría el verano con ella y su familia, ya que el era libre de salir y venir a Hogwarts durante el verano. Pero bah! El también necesitaba su tiempo y dinero. _Bellatrix puede esperar_, pensó y aceptó las condiciones de Burkes. Quedo de empezar en dos días, así que después salió de la tienda y volvió a Hogwarts, donde se quedo mientras alistaba toda su maleta.

Por la tarde, el día antes de cuando Tom partía para el Callejón Nocturno, una lechuza café entro por la ventana abierta de la habitación de los chicos y descargó un sobre encima de su cama. Tom se acerco y cogió la carta al mismo tiempo que la lechuza voló y se fue de regreso por la ventana. Era de Bellatrix.

_Querido Tom,_

_Solo hemos estado una semana en vacaciones, pero no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho! Oh, no sabes cuánto me muero por verte! Incluso mis padres también están emocionados. Mi padre planea discutir temas bastante aburridos del mundo mágico contigo… Jajá. Buena suerte. Estamos planeando visitar el norte del país al final de verano, como mi regalo de cumpleaños. Mis padres querían hacer una fiesta, pero pues si hacemos una fiesta tenemos que invitar a los Lestranges, y pues, como tú vas a estar entonces… Decidimos que no sería buena idea. Además, yo prefiero la idea de estar solo contigo y mi familia descansando en una cabaña en el mar… Oooh no puedo esperar! En fin, solo te escribía para saber cómo estabas y cuando ibas a venir exactamente!_

_Te amo,_

_Bellatrix_

_Te amo… _las palabras sonaban un poco extrañas en la mente de Tom. Después de todo, nunca nadie se las había dicho antes. Incluso pensaba él que era la primera vez que Bellatrix se las decía… o pues, se las escribía. El problema era que la idea lo perturbaba un poco. No era porque le disgustara Bellatrix, ni mucho menos, pero el siempre se había dicho a si mismo que la idea del amor era algo bastante patético e imposible. Bellatrix era... Bellatrix era su amiga, y honestamente Tom nunca había _querido_ pensar de ella como nada más. Claro, la llamó su novia para molestar a Rodolphus y dejo que los Black hicieran comentarios de matrimonio porque… Bueno, él pensaba que el matrimonio era una cosa de conveniencia, no tenía que ser de amor realmente.

Ósea, él sabía que le gustaba Bellatrix. Bastante. Bellatrix era muy divertida y se parecía mucho a él y tenían las mismas ideas y estar junto a ella lo hacía sentir inspirado. Era bonita, inteligente y seria una perfecta seguidora. Sus amigos de Hogwarts ya le habían hablado de ella antes de que la conociera, acerca de una chica perfecta que estaba en cuarto año. Era por eso mismo que se había molestado hablándole en primer lugar. Pero, por supuesto, su relación había evolucionado rápidamente, y pronto Tom Riddle se había encontrado besándola y cogiéndola, y corriendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo en muchísimas ocasiones, pero aun ahí el se decía a si mismo que era porque Bellatrix era bellísima y su amiga y él era un joven con hormonas… Nada más. Pero muy en el fondo, se preguntaba si era posible que todo eso fuera… _Amor? _

-Uuuuugh! – se quejo, se derribo en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con una almudada. Pensar así acerca de Bellatrix le hacía dar dolor de cabeza. En cierta manera, estaba feliz de que ahora pasaría un mes más antes de volver a verla. Eso le daría tiempo para calmar sus pensamientos. Y a ella también le daría tiempo para acostumbrarse a no verlo siempre y aprovechar su tiempo. Bellatrix era seria y madura a la cara de todo el mundo, pero a Tom siempre le parecía que con él, se derribaba y lloraba fácilmente. Tal vez si no lo veía por un mes aprendería a tratarlo un poco más como trataba al resto de la gente…

Tom Riddle suspiro, y después de escribirle y mandarle una carta de respuesta a Bellatrix, (explicándole que había conseguido un trabajo en Borgin & Burkes y que entonces pasaría un mes antes de que la volviera a ver), se prometió que no pensaría mas en ella por el próximo mes…

**o0o0o0o**

Había algo extraño en la forma que Bellatrix había estado actuando ese verano. No se encontraba tan alegre como antes, y su expresión era siempre seria y distante. Se la pasaba mucho tiempo sola y encerrada en su habitación, casi solo saliendo para ir al baño o para subirse su comida, ya que cuando su familia la llamaba a la cena ella insistía en comer en su propia habitación y rechazaba todos los eventos sociales que su familia proponía. Y lo único que hacia cuando la veían por fuera de su habitación era gritarle y lanzarle hechizos a los elfos domésticos sin casi ninguna razón. Al principio, sus padres tuvieron muchas peleas con ella por esta razón -no era de buena educación o decencia actuar como una ermitaña, especialmente no en la familia Black - pero después de un tiempo la madre de Bellatrix, Druella, empezó a preguntarse si su hija estaba pasando por algún tipo de problema emocional, así que le pidió a el señor Black que tuviera un poco de paciencia con su hija, ya que ella nunca había dado problemas y su solitario comportamiento podría ser simplemente señales de crecimiento y madures, y que pronto su hija volvería a la normalidad. "Darle su espacio" parecía ser la mejor idea. Sin embargo, cuando su comportamiento no mejoró después de unas semanas, Druella empezó a preguntarse si este problema emocional era un poco más grave de lo que ella sospechaba y que podría requerir de su atención. Así que una tarde, Druella decidió llevarle un largo empaque de piel con una extraña cremallera que guardaba algo que (Druella esperaba) animaría a Bellatrix.

Sosteniendo el empaque con una mano, Druella alzó el otro brazo y golpeo levemente en la puerta. Pocos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y Bellatrix apareció, pero la señal que le dio a Druella no era muy agradable. Bella estaba aun con en pijamas, con el cabello sucio y sin peinar y tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos.

-Bellatrix…Hija, estas bien? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, que deseas, madre? –Respondió Bella con voz aburrida y se restregó los ojos.

-Yo…quería saber cómo te encuentras. Quería que habláramos.

-Acerca qué? –Pregunto la chica

Druella suspiró y le pidió a Bellatrix que se sentara. La joven se sentó en su cama con una expresión que indicaba que no estaba contenta de tener que hacerlo, mientras Druella se sentó al frente de ella en una larga silla de madera que pertenecía al escritorio, el cual se recostaba contra una de las largas cuatro paredes de la habitación.

-Bellatrix, cuéntame que te sucede. –Empezó Druella, y viendo a Bella agrego, -Y si, si es necesario que me digas. Necesito saber.

Bellatrix suspiro y miro a otro lado. Pero no dijo nada, así que Druella pregunto,

-Estas enferma?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Esta…está todo bien con Tom?

Hubo una pausa. Bella parecía estar pensándolo. Pero luego, agitó la cabeza lentamente, como si no estuviera segura.

-No se -Admitió.

-No sabes?

-No.

Hubo otra pausa.

-Y…por qué no sabes? –Siguió Druella cuando vio que su hija no dijo nada más. Bellatrix simplemente levanto los hombros, mientras su madre la observo con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación.

Dos meses antes, Tom era todo de lo que Bellatrix se la pasaba hablando, y ahora no solo no se había oído la palabra 'Tom' todo el verano, sino que aparte ella no sabía que estaba pasando entre ellos? Que estaba pasando? Druella no tenía idea, pero mientras observaba a su hija, sintió la rabia empezando a consumirla y un gran rencor hacia el joven Tom Riddle. Sería posible que el apuesto y educado muchacho se hubiera aburrido de su hija y la hubiera dejado sin ni siquiera decirle adiós? No no no no. Eso no sonaba como Tom, pensó Druella. Tom Riddle simplemente no haría tal cosa…o sí?

-Bellatrix…

-No sé, de acuerdo! –Grito Bellatrix de repente, y extendió la mano hacia el escritorio, donde debajo de unas cuantas prendas de vestir, yacía una jaula con una lechuza café –Me la he pasado todo el verano escribiéndole, pero solo me respondió la primera carta, y lo único que me dijo fue que iba a conseguirse un trabajo de verano en Diagon Alley… No sé qué tan ocupado pueda estar y si es por eso que no me ha escrito, pero…

Bellatrix pensó. Al final de esa carta, Tom le había escrito como posdata que no dejara de estudiar hechizos de artes oscuras, porque cuando la viera quería ver que tanto había mejorado. Bella se había reído cuando leyó eso y le había escrito después que el verano era para divertirse, no para estar encerrada en la biblioteca de su padre leyendo libros viejos y torturando ratas… Tom no le respondió a esa carta, ni a la próxima, ni tampoco a la después de la próxima. Tal vez Tom había decidido que ella era demasiado tonta para él…lo que significaba que si ella quería ganarse su aprecio otra vez, tendría que impresionarlo…

Por supuesto, a ella siempre le había gustado la Magia Negra, y desde niña solía entrar sin permiso en la biblioteca y leer los libros más aterradores por horas. La cosa era que desde que había empezado a estudiarlos con Tom, aprender Magia Negra en si se había vuelto simplemente una forma más de cómo compartir tiempo con él. Y ahora, que Tom parecía haberse desaparecido del mapa, en lugar de aprender hechizos nuevos Bellatrix se la había pasado torturando a los elfos domésticos y a unas cuantas ratas para quitarse la rabia que le causaba que Tom no le escribiera.

Entonces Bella pensó que en lugar de sentarse ahí en su cama todo el día y esperar que Tom le mandara una carta, mejor aprovecharía su tiempo siguiendo el consejo de Tom…si, si. A el le gustaría eso. Bellatrix sonrió y se levanto de un salto. Pero tendría que empezar por arreglarse ella misma, pensó cuando observo su reflexión en un espejo, pasándose los dedos por su cabello. Si Tom hubiera aparecido de repente no le hubiera gustado su apariencia pero para nada.

-Madre…-empezó a decir ella –gracias por venir. Creo que…ya me siento mejor! Así que, si me disculpas, tengo que arreglarme…

Druella se levantó de la silla con una expresión de duda y confundimiento al ver el cambio de humor repentino de Bellatrix. Seguro, esto no era un intento de que la dejara sola otra vez, verdad?

-Bella, estás segura que no quieres que me vaya simplemente para volverte a encerrar y llorar por horas?

Bellatrix giro los ojos con obvio fastidio y murmurando "no…" agarró a Druella de un brazo y la jalo hacia la puerta. Seguro, había llorado un poquito las primeras semanas, pero su tristeza se había convertido rápidamente en rabia. Rabia de la cual los pobres elfos domésticos fueron víctimas.

-Hey! –Se quejo Druella –Espérate un segundo!

-Que cosa?

-Mira! –exclamo Druella y le mostro el empaque en sus manos que Bella aun no había visto –Parte de las razones que vine aquí fue para entregarte esto.

Bellatrix tomo el paquete y lo abrió, exclamando de emoción. Adentro del paquete había un hermoso vestido negro. Era de terciopelo, apretado en el torso pero luego la falda se abría en las caderas en muchas ondas y velos. También habían pequeñas pepitas de Ónix y escarcha plateada pegadas en el vestido, formando una hermosa figura geométrica en el área del pecho.

-Oh madre! Es bellísimo! – le dijo, y enseguida abrazo a Druella.

-Me alegra que te guste, Bella. Te lo compre para la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Bella dejo de abrazarla y le levanto las cejas.

-Huh? Acaso no habíamos decidido que no habría fiesta? No me dirás que -

-No estoy hablando de _tu_ fiesta, hija. Me refería a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rabastan.

Bellatrix se quedo tiesa. Rabastan era el hermano mayor de Rodolphus. Estaba en el mismo año que Tom y ella sabía que eran amigos, (a pesar de que Tom odiaba a Rodolphus). Y de hecho a Bella también le caía bien Rabastan. Era más elegante y más guapo que su hermano menor, y no se le iban los ojos por ella tanto como a Rodolphus. Así que, en cualquier otra situación, a ella no le hubiera importado ir a su cumpleaños. El problema era Rodolphus, quien todavía odiaba a Tom y, (ella suponía) a ella también por estar con él. Además, antes de salir al verano Rodolphus la había confrontado fuertemente, haciendo que ella y Tom lo odiaran aun más.

-Madre… Yo no puedo ir a eso! Rodolphus va a estar ahí!

-Pues claro que Rodolphus va a estar ahí, en el cumpleaños en el que su hermano se hace adulto. –Respondió Druella calmadamente - Y a pesar de lo que haya sucedido la Navidad pasada entre Rodolphus, tu y… _Tom_, los Lestrange siguen siendo nuestros amigos y nos conviene dejarlo así. Así que cuando nos invitaron, como podía decir no? Y por supuesto, Andrómeda, Narcissa y tú van a ir con nosotros, te guste o no ver a Rodolphus.

Bellatrix se quejo, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no tenía punto argüir con su madre. Simplemente dejo que su madre se fuera y luego corrió al baño a arreglarse.

**oOoOoOo**

Después de haberse bañado y vestido, Bellatrix había bajado las escaleras y había encontrado a toda su familia cenando en el comedor. Su padre, Cygnus, había levantado su mirada de su plato y sus ojos se habían llenado de placer de volver a ver a su hija en toda su resplandeciente belleza y animo. Druella había sonreído complacida de que había logrado sacar a Bella de su habitación, mientras Andrómeda miro a Narcissa, quien simplemente sonrió y levanto los hombros despreocupadamente.

-Buenos días –Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa orgullosa. Camino elegantemente hacia el comedor y se sentó en su puesto al lado de Andrómeda, quien parecía estar enojada de que su hermana hubiera recuperado toda su gracia.

-Vas a salir a algún lado, Bellatrix? –Pregunto Cygnus sonrientemente, alzando una mano y haciendo referencia al hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que Bella llevaba puesto.

-No –Respondió ella con un tono divertido –pero pensé que les gustaría verme así.

Cygnus se veía satisfecho.

Bella tomo un sorbo de jugo de fresa y agarro los dos periódicos que estaban sobre la mesa. Una era una copia de _El Profeta_, pero el otro era una copia del periódico Muggle de Londres, dado a que su padre prefería leer ambos para estar mejor enterado. No había nada interesante en _El Profeta_, solo las usuales peleítas en el Ministerio de magia. Bellatrix giro los ojos y cogió el periódico Muggle, que hablaba de unas muertes misteriosas que habían ocurrido hace unas semanas en una villa llamada el Pequeño Hamilton y que nadie parecía entender aun. Bella suspiro aburridamente y, sin siquiera leer la primera columna para saber el nombre de los muertos, quemo ambos periódicos con su varita, murmurando algo acerca de cómo eran de estúpidos los muggles…

-Bellatrix! –Exclamo Druella –Tu padre no había leído eso todavía!

-Créeme madre, no hay nada interesante…

Druella agito la cabeza de lado a lado y siguió comiendo.

Y habían pasado ya unos minutos mientras los Black comían educadamente y sin palabras cuanto una lechuza negra, que al parecer había entrado por una ventana en el piso de arriba, vino volando por encima de las escaleras y sobres sus cabezas y se paro en la mesa justo al frente de Bellatrix. A Bella le brinco el corazón cuando reconoció a la lechuza: Era Nyx, la lechuza de Tom, y cargaba una carta en su pico. Bella la agarro y corrió por las escaleras de madera enseguida, sin ninguna palabra a sus padres. Entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe y empezó a destapar la carta fanáticamente, ansiosa por leerla.

_Bella,_

_Lamento no haber respondido a tus cartas antes. Entenderé si no quieres volverme a ver. Lo lamento mucho. Pero si todavía quieres verme, dime cuando puedo llegar a tu casa. Mi empleo temporal termina en dos días, y ya pase la prueba de Burkes. Está encantado conmigo. Bueno, pues si quieres hablar conmigo, te contare todos los detalles._

_Perdóname,_

_Tom._

Bellatrix suspiro y puso la carta sobre su escritorio. No sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte, estaba muy feliz de saber que Tom estaba bien y que todavía quería verla, pero no podía negar que estaba molesta con él. Generalmente, Tom era muy dulce con ella, pero ya había habido momentos cuando Tom estaba tan obsesionado con hacer algo, que le molestaba bastante que lo interrumpieran antes de que terminara y había llegado hasta ignorarla casi totalmente en situaciones así. Bellatrix odiaba eso, porque la hacía sentir como si esas otras cosas… todos sus brillantes planes oscuros… fueran mucho más importantes que ella. Y lo que más temía era tener razón. Así de secundaria era ella?

Suspiro otra vez y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, escribiéndole que si quería verlo, y que pronto. También le escribió que tenía que ir al cumpleaños de Rabastan en tres días, y le pregunto si él iba a ir y si la respuesta era si, que se podían encontrar allá. Luego le dio la carta sellada a su lechuza, y esta salió volando por la ventana, con rumbo a Hogwarts.

Después de mirar a la lechuza hasta que desapareció de su vista, Bella salió de su habitación y bajo por las escaleras otra vez. Su madre y Andrómeda, que ya parecían haber terminado su cena, la miraron con ojos mitad preocupados, mitad expectativos, como si quisieran que les contara que había pasado. Pero Bella solo les sonrió un poco y salió del área del comedor, por una puerta que daba al jardín.

Camino sola por todo el camino de piedra que recorría el jardín de flores, pensando en Tom. Pero entonces, mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que había una ardilla al frente de ella desenterrando y comiéndose unas semillas de rosas que ella misma y sus hermanas habían sembrado la semana pasada, un día que lograron convencerla de salir a fuera con ellas para sacarla de la solitud de su habitación. Bella había renegado bastante, pero al final lo había hecho y se había divertido jugando con sus hermanitas. Así que, cuando vio a la ardilla, se enojo bastante porque estaba dañando lo que ellas había hecho, y entonces saco su varita casi que inconscientemente y estaba a punto de gritar _"Crucio!"_ cuando se acordó de que había otro hechizo que Tom le había ensenado, pero aun no lo había utilizado, y entonces grito,

-_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Enseguida, un rayo de luz verde salió disparado de su varita y golpeo a la ardilla, y esta cayó muerta al instante.

Sorprendida ella misma de lo que acababa de hacer, guardo su varita entre su vertido y corrió de vuelta a su casa, sin mirar atrás.

**N/A:** Ah. Pues, ahí lo tienen. Como pueden ver, este capítulo es como una transición. Muchas cosas que pasan o son mencionadas en este capítulo van a ser la base de cómo se va a seguir desarrollando el fic. Para empezar, el formato de el capitulo es un poco diferente a los otros capítulos, incluyendo menos conversación y mas descripción de lo que pasa, y pues también dividí la sección de Bellatrix con la sección de Tom porque se me hace que hasta el momento, aunque la historia ha sido contada en tercera persona, es más que todo una descripción de lo que Bellatrix piensa, y poco del punto de vista de Tom. También decidí distanciarlos por un rato mientras introduzco nuevos personajes en su vida y así la historia es un poquito menos aburrida (Porque honestamente, YO me cansaría de leer SOLO de ellos dos TODO el tiempo xD) Pero también es porque quiero que empiecen a evolucionar más a lo que son realmente en los libros de J.K Rowling para poder seguir la historia más o menos como es.

Espero que no les haya disgustado este capítulo por eso, pero era necesario. Gracias lectores, y por favor dejen reviews, quiero oír lo que ustedes piensan o quieren sugerir! ;)


End file.
